Discovery: A Story Inspired by Quinn Loftis's Grey Wolves Series
by loba32
Summary: Jacqueline "Jacks" Sinclair is a twenty-something lawyer whose life is about to be irrevocably altered when she meets Eamon Connors. Through his insistence she discovers the truth about herself. She learns her birth father was a werewolf, something she didn't know existed. Now she has to deal with joining a pack on the brink of war and coping with the existence of wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was sitting in class taking notes, trying not to stare at the back of his beautiful head, but all her efforts were tossed aside when he turned around.

"Jacks, can I ask you a question?" Liam asked

She nodded and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Before she knew what was happening he leaned forward and planted one on her. She was so shocked she couldn't help but kiss him back. He finally relented when the teacher called him out. Jacqueline was stunned into silence, and her face was bright red. Her classmates weren't sure if they should clap or laugh. Jacks's dreams had just come true, and she couldn't even enjoy it because she was so embarrassed. Her friend Maeve was waving a hand in her face, when she heard someone yelling her name…

She jolted awake and felt the unforgiving glare coming from her boss. She had fallen asleep, on the job, again. But really, what did he expect with her spending a minimum of twelve hours at the office every day for the past six months.

"You are so lucky this client was a request or I would personally escort him to Garrick," Jacks's boss, Marshall Adams said with fire in his eyes.

Yep. She had managed to make her boss mad for the third straight day in a row. He really hated her, but she was their most accomplished employee. She knew her job was safe as long as Marshall remained greedy because she brought in the majority of their clients, hence the long hours. Only, he also knew how much she disliked Garrick, so the threat to make her work with him always kept her in line.

"You have five minutes to make yourself presentable. I will return with your client shortly. Oh, and Jacks?" Marshall continued.

"Yes, sir."

"This is a top priority client."

She nodded and began straightening her appearance. Her obnoxious boss stomped away and a snort came from across the hall. Jacks rolled her chair back to glare through the open door of her office to her coworker, Jenna.

"What exactly do you find so humorous over there, Dorothy?" Jacks asked.

"Oh, Toto if you aren't careful the Wicked Witch is going to throw us out of Kansas," Jenna said using one of their many series of nicknames for their boss.

They of course incorporated names for themselves and their shared assistant, Mildred. Mildred was like a hovering grandmother to the two girls who had more than a tendency to get in trouble with Marshall. In the _Wizard of Oz_ comparison, Mildred was of course Glinda.

"So, was it the same dream?" Jenna asked as she entered Jacks's office.

"Yep," she replied putting emphasis on the p. "Why I keep dreaming about the kid I was in love with in high school, but have not seen or heard from since is beyond me. I mean if I am going to dream about someone kissing me there are so many things out of place with this little scenario. One, why would I want to relive high school? I hated high school, and B, why wouldn't I be playing tonsil hockey with someone more dream-worthy?"

"Well, first, two comes after one not B, and "dreams are a wish your heart makes when your fast asleep," she started singing and dancing with herself around the small office.

"Did you really just use that line?" Jacks asked trying not to laugh.

Jenna proceeded to dance around the room and almost finished the tune. She stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. It took everything Jacks had not to laugh upon seeing Marshall enter the doorway. She lost her battle when Jenna curtseyed and muttered "your highness" before exiting. Marshall had to be fuming, and Jacks saw his anger when he glared at her for laughing. She managed to compose herself and stood to meet her new client. She felt it was difficult for her to breathe, but managed to appear at complete ease.

"Miss Sinclair, allow me to introduce your newest client. I should inform you that he insists his companion be able to attend all of your meetings," Marshall motioned for the two to enter the room. "Allow me to introduce your client, Mr. Liam Roberts, and Mr. Eamon Connors."

She sharply inhaled. The guy she had been dreaming about less than twenty minutes before was now standing in her office, as her new client. Only, that wasn't the worst of it. The cherry on the freaking sundae was the irresistible pull she felt towards the mysterious Mr. Connors. Marshall caught her ogling the handsome young men and coughed to snap her out of her haze.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to step across the hall to my associate's office to grab a second chair. I would have done so sooner, but I was only expecting one guest. So, if you will excuse me," Jacks said trying not to sprint out of her office.

She caught Jenna and Mildred standing in Jenna's doorway, trying to watch what was happening across the hallway.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Jacks hissed.

"When I see two guys looking that fine, I have nothing better to do than ogle them," Jenna replied smugly.

"Well one of those handsome devils is Liam."

Jenna's eyes got really big and she stepped out of Jacks's way, so she could retrieve the chair. As Jacks left, Jenna mouthed _later_, and Jacks nodded.

"I apologize for the wait," Jacks gushed as she returned to her station behind her desk. "Will you be joining us, Mr. Adams?" She asked turning to her boss.

He shook his head, "I was just keeping your clients company, but you better expect to stay late again."

"Your definition of late is my definition of normal work hours," she muttered as he walked away. "So, what can I do for you gentlemen today? It is my understanding you requested my services specifically," she began as she turned to Mr. Roberts and Mr. Connors.

"That is correct. I sought you out because I have heard nothing but good things," Liam said.

"And what exactly do you need me to assist you with, Mr. Roberts?"

"Can we please use first names? I know it has been a while, but I can't handle how formal this is," Liam asked.

"Sure, Liam, although my language may still be a little formal, so I apologize," Jacks replied.

She was focusing all of her energy on trying not to drool over Mr. Connors. There was something about him that she could not place. She wanted to run her fingers through his messy brown hair and she had the odd need to curl up in his lap. Whoa, back up. Jacqueline Sinclair was never one for physical relationships, and now she had the urge to curl up in some stranger's lap. She really needed to get this meeting going or she was going to embarrass herself.

"How about we get the ball rolling?" she asked trying to use informal language. "I already know I get to stay here all night again," she added jokingly.

Liam looked at Mr. Connors who nodded, causing Liam to take a deep breath, "Jacks, can I ask you a question?"

She was having a déjà vu moment since that was exactly what he had said to her in her dream. She was too afraid to talk because, for some reason, the idea of him kissing her was repulsive, so she just nodded.

"Would you be willing to draw up a prenuptial agreement for me?"

"You're getting married?" Jacks asked in shock. "Congratulations! Do I happen to know the bride?"

He smiled, "You know her, and I believe she sent you an invitation."

She just nodded trying to figure out who would invite me to their wedding, but she hadn't talked to in a while.

"She was wondering if it was ethical for you to draw up her prenuptial agreement as well," he added.

"It isn't a common practice, but I would be fine doing that as long as you two promise not to be difficult."

Mr. Connors snorted, "Liam, are you sure she knows your m—fiancée?"

"Yes, she knows her very well," Liam replied chuckling. "Is it okay if I call her and tell her to come up here?"

"Are you guys okay if I bring in my partner in crime from across the hall to keep me honest?"

Both Liam and Mr. Connors nodded. I looked at Mr. Connors for a moment trying to figure out what his little stutter was. He stood up and announced he was going to wait for Liam's fiancée at the reception desk. I yelled into the hall to get Jenna in my office before Connors and the future Mrs. R returned.

"Goofy, are you with a client?"

"No, Mick, I'm free. What's up?" she yelled back.

"Get your butt over here. We are drawing up some pre-nups."

"Be there in cinco!"

Jacks turned back to look at Liam who was shaking with laughter.

"Why do I feel like that is only one of like twenty nicknames?" he asked.

"Do not make fun of me. I am here for at least twelve hours a day, and she just happens to be here as well. I mean it probably doesn't hurt that she's my best friend."

"Glad to see I am so easily replaced, Jacqueline Sinclair," a voice teased from the door.

She didn't even have to look to see who it was, "You are going to marry Maeve?" Jacks asked unable to veil her disbelief.

This pulled chuckles from both of the men in the room. Maeve ran over and gave Jacks a hug. Jacks was still in shock from what she had just learned. She wasn't as upset as Maeve probably expected. She was just shocked because she had no idea the two were even dating.

"I think we have some catching up to do, Maevey Daisy," Jacks said.

Maeve groaned at the use of her much hated nickname. She told Jacks she could catch her up in between the nitty gritty lawyer details. Jenna then entered the room and whistled a cat call.

"Finally, I get to work with attractive men. I always get stuck with the geezers while Clyde here gets all the hunks."

Jacks braced herself as a wave of anger took over her. She looked to see Maeve was in much the same state, but when Liam wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear, she became calm once more. That was weird, but Jacks was still hung up on her own emotional roller coaster. She decided to sit down next to Jenna behind her desk, still rather tense. She turned to face her clients and saw Mr. Connors watching her. When she made eye contact with him, she felt herself calm down. _Okay, _she thought. _I have officially gone bonkers and will need to be admitted as soon as I kiss that fine piece of meat_. Jacks just shook her head and felt like her thoughts were getting away from her more than usual.

"I don't mean to pry, but why exactly is Mr. Connors here?" Jacks asked.

Liam looked to Maeve and nodded, "We thought if we liked our lawyer we would eventually move onto our will. We brought him as a witness for that, but also to give Liam someone to talk to while I catch up with you."

Jacks felt like they were leaving something out, and she looked at Jenna who gave her the "I am getting the same vibe as you" look. With that they finally began putting together the two sets of papers.

_Interesting,_ Eamon thought, _she is much more perceptive to what is happening than I would have expected. Not that she could possibly imagine what is really going on_. Eamon started laughing at his own thoughts. He was right though; Jacks couldn't possibly know she was sitting across from the other half of herself. She was the Maeve to his Liam, and when they had been introduced it had taken everything in him not to take her up in his arms. He was able to keep himself in check, but almost blew his cover when he felt her anger after her friend's flirting. He wanted to comfort her, and this increased even more when he noticed her watching his friend comfort his own mate.

He knew if he made any pass at her she would probably run away given she had no idea what they would come to mean to each other. The shock in her seeing Maeve walk in was enough to know she was completely unaware of the supernatural connection between Liam and Maeve. He had no idea how they had been able to hide it from her. He reminded himself she had known them in high school and no connection formed prior to the age of eighteen. When he woke up this morning, he was not expecting to forge his connection, but as he waited outside her office he felt something click. He felt whole.

After two hours of keeping his thoughts occupied, but never far from Jacks, he was given a reprieve when the two lawyers announced they were going to update their boss on the situation. After she left, Eamon felt himself deflate.

"Did you guys know?" he asked Liam and Maeve.

"We had no idea until we saw her react to Miss Darlington's flirting," Liam responded.

"How did we miss it? It's not like we run into supernatural beings all the time," Maeve added.

The three pondered their thoughts for a while until Eamon finally spoke up, "All I know is I can't take this much longer."

Jenna and Jacks took their time walking to Marshall's office, so they could talk about the non-business part of the meeting.

"Well, how awkward was that on a scale of one to I just kissed my cousin was that?" Jenna asked.

Jacks coughed to cover her laughter, "It wasn't really awkward concerning the happy couple…"

"I feel a "but" coming."

"I seriously cannot control my emotions around that Connors guy. I have no idea what is happening, but I found my thoughts drifting to inappropriate places. Oh, and I found myself fighting the urge to touch him and kiss him," Jacks rambled in frustration.

Jenna was a little shocked, "Okay, you joke about this stuff all of the time, but I know you have never had a strong desire to start the physical part of a relationship, hence the twenty-three year old temple of purity."

"Do you see why I am freaking out? And to top it off I think they all know something, but they aren't planning on sharing. Frankly, that is just adding fuel to my fire."

"Your passion fire or your angry fire?"

Jacks gave her a "did you just jump out of plane riding a leprechaun's pot of gold" look.

"Well given your recent state that is a valid question. I mean the man you loved for a good six years, at least, walks in with his fiancée who happens to be your best friend from high school. Oh, don't forget that you have some mad vibes going for the mysterious best friend of ex-high school lover. Your emotions are all out of whack and I think you might pass out before we make it back there."

That made Jacks mad because it made her feel weak, and even though she felt that way, her stubborn self would not let her appear weak. I mean who needs to be running on all cylinders? Not lawyers that is for sure. They told Marshall about the change in the situation, and he surprised them when he readily agreed it was the best course to take. He even suggested they take the clients out to dinner. Jenna and Jacks walked away from the conversation in complete shock. Either their boss had finally grown some brain cells, or he hadn't emphasized the importance of these clients.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacks and Jenna entered the room and expressed their boss's desire for the five of them to go out to dinner. Again, Maeve and Liam looked to Mr. Connors who nodded his head slightly. Jacks noticed he seemed tense, so she decided not to comment on his high-handedness.

"We would love to have dinner with you two. Isn't that right Eamon?" Maeve said in her soft voice.

"Yes, it would be enjoyable," was all he could manage to reply because the idea of taking Jacks to dinner was almost more than he could handle.

Jenna flinched over the tone in his voice. He sighed because he wasn't trying to come off as scary, but man he was doing a good job frightening the little woman. Jenna turned to Jacks to tell her she needed to run and get her keys, purse, and coat from her office. Jacks didn't feel the need to acknowledge it. She grabbed her purse and began organizing the piles of paper covering her desk. She was almost done when Jenna returned.

"What is taking you so long, you old bag?" Jenna teased from the doorway.

"Wait until you see this old bag accidentally step on your foot with her heel, and by step I mean stomp," Jacks retorted.

This pulled up some chuckles, but Jenna grinned knowing the reason she was so snappy happened to be because she couldn't handle the presence of a certain gorgeous gentleman. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen_ Jenna thought to herself.

The five started walking out to the elevators, and when they passed Mildred. She handed the three guests their coats and started back towards her desk. She paused and turned around.

"Bert and Ernie, please try to stay out of trouble this time. And Jacqueline, dear, where is your coat?"

"Mildred, it hurts that you think we cannot behave like respectable adults," Jenna said without laughing, almost.

Jacks snorted, "Jenny Bean, I'm impressed you got that load of crap out without dying of laughter. And Mildred, it is not that cold, so I didn't wear a coat to work."

"You're going to turn into a Popsicle, but I will be nice and only say "I told you so" once," Mildred said.

"Mother dearest, I will not be frozen when I drag my sorry butt back into this office. I wouldn't dare do that to you. I mean I wouldn't dare rob the world of all this greatness," Jacks ended her rant with a sweeping hand motion.

"Quick. Let's go before her head gets any bigger," Jenna said smirking.

Maeve snorted and Liam laughed out loud. Eamon seemed confused as he looked towards Mildred.

"Yes," she said. "They are always like this. If you plan on spending dinner with them, then you need to brace yourself. Oh, and word to the wise don't let Jenna have any alcohol."

Everyone started laughing and Jenna's face turned slightly red.

Eamon turned to Jacks, "Do you really not have a coat?"

"I never wear my coat. I keep one in my car sometimes, but I never feel the need to wear it because I'm usually wearing a sweater."

"The funny thing is she has at least four sitting in her closet. Marshall even bought her one for her birthday," Jenna said laughing. "Some garbage about a lawsuit," she finished muttering.

Everyone looked and saw Jacks's jaw hanging wide open. Jenna walked by and nonchalantly pushed her jaw closed. Jacks looked around to see everyone was watching their little episode. She caught Eamon staring at her which whipped her into shape as she turned to follow Jenna out the door.

"Hold up," someone yelled.

"Holding up, sir, yes, sir," Jacks halting and putting her hand up in a salute.

Someone behind her chuckled, "Miss Sinclair, I believe you'll be needing this," he added handing her his coat,

"Mr. Connors, if you think it is so cold, I do believe you are the one who is going to need that," she said pointing to the coat.

"Jackie, there is no point in arguing with him. He always gets his way," Maeve told her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my stubborn, mule-headed Maevey Baby from high school?"

Maeve snorted and Liam said, "Oh, I assure you she is the same Maeve, but she met her match in our pal Eamon over there."

"I doubt that. I mean seriously, anyone who could handle me and my hard head for four years can surely handle a puny, six-foot-four, mountain of a man. I am not taking his coat," Jacks said.

"Sorry, lawyer lady, you are taking my coat or I will threaten to take my business elsewhere. In front of your pig-headed boss," Eamon said.

"Lawyer lady? Is that the best you got big guy?" Jacks snorted.

"Oh, you can't handle the best I got," he said winking before walking away.

"Did Eamon just make a joke?" Maeve asked a wide-eyed Liam.

"I'm not sure if it was a joke or a pass at our high school smart ass," Liam replied.

"I think we should get going. Marshall got us reservations for six. So we have twenty minutes to haul ass to Ricardo's," Jenna called back to the gawking trio with Eamon next to her.

They started walking when Eamon called back, "Since you have my coat Miss Sinclair, how about you wear it. I mean it won't do me any good from over there."

Jenna started laughing, "Man he played you like a fiddle my snarky friend."

"Oh, he can play a fiddle, but I'll play his fiddle," Jacks mumbled.

Eamon, Liam, and Maeve shared a look while Jacks ran to catch up to her partner in crime. Maeve looked ready to do cartwheels through the parking lot and Liam couldn't help but grin at his female's happiness. The one who should be happy was frowning intently trying to pull himself together before going to dinner with the woman he was meant to be with.

"Do you think he's going to make it through this dinner without ripping someone's arms off or completely exposing himself?" Maeve whispered to Liam.

He just put his arm around her and pulled her closer laughing at his friend's discomfort. He was so glad Maeve had known exactly what he was because she also came from a family of similar magical blood. Werewolf blood ran through both of their veins, but unlike Jacks, they both knew these mythical creatures were anything but myth. Liam was going to enjoy watching his friend struggle with his animal side. The only thing Liam couldn't place was how Maeve's parents, Maeve, and he all missed that Jacqueline Sinclair was somehow a werewolf's mate. Did they all miss her werewolf blood, or was there something none of them knew about possible mates? His pondering was interrupted when Maeve stopped in front of a rather small car.

"Which car are we taking?" Liam squeaked out.

"Well Jacks and I both drive cars that hold a maximum of five people, so we are going to take mine. I hope Miss Donnelly doesn't mind being crushed between you two abnormally large brutes in the back seat," Jenna said.

Both boys paled and Maeve said, "These two don't handle small spaces well."

Jenna winked, "I know that is why we are both going to drive."

"Shotgun!" Maeve yelled.

"Deal! Jack-in-the box, I like her. She gets to ride in the hottie mobile, you know, my car reserved for hot little things like me," Jenna said.

"And when I thought your head couldn't get any bigger, you go spilling stuff like that," Jacks said trying not to laugh.

"I imagine you two wreak a lot more havoc then we did back in the day," Maeve said to Jacks.

"It wouldn't take much. I was too self-conscious to do anything really bad in high school," Jacks replied appearing slightly vulnerable.

Jenna caught it, "Well, at least y'all get to see us in action tonight."

"We should probably get going since mister bossy butt, over here, wouldn't wear his coat. Either the two gents can ride with me or one more can pile in with Jenna. Oh wait, if you all want to stay together I won't be too offended if I have to ride alone," Jacks said jokingly.

Liam, Maeve, and Eamon had a silent conversation in which they apparently decided it would be wise for Eamon and Jacks to be alone. Liam climbed into the back seat of Jenna's car while the ladies took the front. Jacks started walking towards her car, but when she looked back at Eamon he wasn't following.

"Let me guess, you want to drive," Jacks said not attempting to hide her annoyance.

His face split into a heart stopping grin, "You know that's not actually a bad idea."

Jacks looked appalled and turned around. She continued towards her car, and heard Eamon's laughter following behind her. She didn't think he was very close behind her, but her heel hit a crack and he had her before she not-so-gracefully landed her pretty rear on the blacktop.

"Thanks, would have hated to embarrass myself, again," Jacks said straightening her appearance.

Jacks had slid into the driver's seat, but before Eamon got in he thought to himself, _I will always catch you, a ghrá. _He was in the passenger seat and had to focus all his energy on not touching her. Physical contact would soothe his animal instincts, but he had a feeling she wouldn't handle it well. He really hoped the restaurant was close. Five minutes later they pulled up to Ricardo's Mexican Bar and Grill. Luckily, the other three walked with them because he was very tempted to grab her hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose while Liam patted him on the back. _Yep, _he thought, _it is going to be a long night_.

Little did Eamon know, Jacks was thinking the same exact thing because she could not find a way to justify her desire to throw herself into the man's arms. She had never felt this strongly about anyone, not even Liam.

"I hope y'all like Mexican food," Jenna said as she went to open the door.

She tried holding it open for the group, but Eamon was having none of that. He made sure Liam entered first, but he wanted to hold the door for the ladies. Something about mixing his traditions with theirs, whatever that meant. The waiter who led them to their table put his hand on Jacks shoulder to get her attention, and Eamon growled. Jacks, Jenna, and the waiter all whipped their heads around while the other three acted like it never happened. _Of course, _Jacks thought. _I like him because he's crazy. I mean he growled at the waiter. Who does that?_

They were shown to a corner booth, so Maeve and Liam decided to capitalize on the opportunity and make Jacks and Eamon sit together. Liam slid in first, followed by Maeve who dragged Jenna with her, Jenna in turn pulled Jacks with her, and that left a glaring Eamon to slide in next to Jacks. Liam and Maeve were thoroughly enjoying making their unshakable second in command a little rattled. Finally, Eamon texted Liam since he couldn't exactly connect mentally, like Liam and Maeve.

_Have your woman take Jacks to the bathroom. I think it is time to question the nosy friend._

Liam nodded slightly, and a few moments later Maeve announced her sudden need to use the restroom. She specifically asked Jacks to come with her and that Jenna stay and make sure the boys behaved. Liam slid out to help his mate down the small step leading up to the booth. Eamon, similarly, held out his hand to Jacks. Much to his pleasure, she took it. Her touch was electrifying. He reluctantly let go and watched her walk off with Maeve. Only, before they could start questioning Jenna, she started interrogating them.

"Okay, so y'all get to explain whatever the heck is going on. You will regret being on the other end of my rage, so I deem it wise that you spill all the beans," Jenna demanded.

Liam and Eamon shared a shocked look. They couldn't decide if they should be offended by her high-handed demand or be impressed by her intuitiveness.

"Eamon, do you want to explain or should I?"

"We aren't explaining anything yet. Jenna's going to answer our questions first," Eamon told his friend who nodded.

"I think you would find it beneficial to the well-being of your manly parts to avoid ordering me to do things," Jenna said in a voice seething with anger.

"Jenna, I apologize if I sound rude, but you need to understand this is a very delicate situation. I intend to tell you about as much of it as I can, but I need to get all the information first. Besides, it will be easier if we just tell the dynamic duo at the same time don't you think?"

"I guess you're right, Mr. Connors. Let's get this interview over with," Jenna huffed.

"Is Jacks in contact with both of her birth parents?" Eamon asked.

"She grew up with her mom and her step-father. Her real dad died when she was two. Why does that matter?"

"I'll tell you once more. I will explain everything after you answer the questions," Eamon said calmly. "Do you know her birth father's name?"

"No, she never really talked about it, and to be honest, I don't think she knows either. Sinclair is her adopted last name."

Eamon was frustrated, but continued, "Did she ever mention anything about her ancestry? Anything unusual?"

"Both sides of her family are very Irish, but that isn't really unusual. I mean it gave her those annoying natural red highlights in her already awesome brown hair, but she never mentioned any relatives with extra appendages or anything."

"Eamon, you might have enough time for two more questions. Maeve is running out of things to do," Liam said after mentally conversing with his mate.

"That's fine. I only need one," Eamon waited to continue. "Do you believe in werewolves?"

This had Jenna sputtering, "Werewolves? No, we are grown women we don't believe in men who can get fluffy. And, no, we don't believe in the Global Community of Garlic Resistant Vampires, in case you were curious."

Liam attempted to contain his laugh, but he failed miserably. Eamon glared at him and he bowed his head to the silent command. Jenna was about to go on another rant when Maeve and Jacks returned.

"Jacks, I hope you wore your Depends because I have a feeling you may be utilizing them tonight," Jenna mumbled.

Maeve snorted and Jacks just gave her friend a "what did you smoke while we were gone" look. The gentlemen rose to assist the ladies back into their seats. Eamon couldn't help but hold onto Jacks hand a little bit longer. He was surprised she hadn't pulled away, but he knew the conversation they were about to have was going to be difficult. He finally let go and sighed. Liam nodded to Maeve, and her eyes got big.

"So who gets to start this party?" Maeve asked.

"You mean the we believe in wer─" Jenna started before being cut off by Liam's cough.

"Jacks, this question is going to seem strange, but do you know your birth father's name?" Maeve asked gently.

Jacks looked confused, "Of course I know his name, but why is that at all relevant?"

"A ghra, I need you to tell us his name. It may help us explain a few things to you?" Eamon said in a voice that was as sweet as apple butter to Jacks.

"What did you just say? Was that some weird extinct language?" Jacks asked, her forehead furrowing into a frown.

"It's not quite a dead language, but what I said is not important, at least not until you answer my question."

"His name was Finley Conall," Jacks finally relented.

Eamon and Liam both took in sharp breaths while Maeve gasped, the color leaving her face. Eamon composed himself first because he saw worry wash across Jacks's beautiful face.

"No need to worry, a chroí. We were just a little shocked with that bit of information. Do you happen to know what the name Conall means?"

Liam caught on and decided Eamon was smarter than he ever led on. Of course, a beta could never be dumb, but he was alpha-like in his fast thinking. Jacks shook her head unable to speak. She didn't trust her voice, so she silently waited for Eamon to tell her. Jenna grabbed her friend's hand trying to reassure her. This action did not go unnoticed by the wolves surrounding them.

"Conall means strong wolf," Eamon said. "Does this have any significance for you?"

"No," she said looking around for guidance.

Maeve decided to take this into her own hands. Her beta was going to be seeing red, but she really didn't care. She only cared about helping Jacks make an easier transition into the supernatural world she would literally be plopped in.

"Jackie, does your mom happen to live around here? I really miss her. I know she and Will moved after you graduated," Maeve butted in before Eamon could answer.

"They live about two hours south of here now. My mom decided she wanted to live close enough to visit frequently, but Dad wouldn't let her suffocate me."

"You call your step-father "Dad"?" Eamon asked incredulously.

"Well, he was the only father I knew, so it only made sense for my parents to teach me to refer to him in that manner," Jacks said.

Jenna knew Jacks was getting nervous because she was going into what she called "super overly polite mode". That only happened when Jacqueline Sinclair was nervous. Otherwise, she competed with Jenna for the "who is the greatest smart ass" award.

"Do you think your mom would care if we all surprised her with a visit? I want some of Brina's special red velvet chocolate chip cookies," Jenna said.

"How did you get a French name? Both of your parents have very Irish names," Eamon observed.

"My mom wanted to break the Irish name tradition in her family. She always told me she chose it for the meaning. Jacqueline means "to protect."

"Your name goes perfectly with Eamon's," Liam said snorting with laughter.

"Do tell us, wise one, what, in a blue moon, are you talking about?" Jenna said.

"Eamon means "protector," he answered after quelling his laughter.

"Can you say soul mates?" Jenna sang jokingly.

Eamon muttered, "You have no idea."

"Anyway, back to my question, can we go see Mama B?" Jenna asked.

"She wouldn't care, but you forget how our lovely boss loves when we miss work," Jacks said.

To which Jenna's answer was calling Marshall and threatening overwork lawsuits if he didn't allow them the rest of the evening off. She started listing Jacks's weekly hours in the office. Every week was well over sixty hours. She reminded him that they weren't supposed to work weekends either, but he had scheduled a meeting for the next Sunday. She hung up with a smug smile across her face.

"Jacqueline dear, you won't believe what just happened!" she exclaimed in a very dramatic southern accent.

"You got us both fired?" she asked with feigned enthusiasm.

"No, why would he fire his two best employees? He did give us the rest of the evening and all of tomorrow of to "entertain the clients," she said using air quotes. "That means we can go see Mom and Pop while still getting paid. You can thank me later."

Jacks mouth was hanging open in shock. That meant she would be taking the drool-worthy giant with her to meet her parents. Oh, and she would introduce her high school best friend as the future Mrs. Jacks's high school crush. What could possible go wrong? Her mental rant ended when someone pushed her mouth closed. The hand was much too large to be Jenna's and the only other person who could reach it was Eamon. She felt the heat in her cheeks and looked to see a twinkle in Eamon's green eyes.

After they finished their meal, they started to head towards the parking lot.

"Are we going to do same driving arrangements?" Maeve asked.

"No, it wouldn't be wise to drive two cars because of gas and all, so sorry we are going to have to fit three people in the back seat," Jenna answered.

"That's doable if you allow Eamon and me to sit in the front. I imagine the three of you could easily fit in the backseat," Liam said.

Jacks and Jenna reluctantly agreed to this plan, and decided there was more leg room in Jenna's car. Jenna handed her keys to Liam, and Liam passed them right to Eamon. It was obvious who wore the pants in that relationship. Jenna sat behind Eamon, Jacks was in the middle, and Maeve was behind Liam.

"Wait!" Jenna cried as Eamon started the car.

He and Liam tensed. Jenna jumped out of the car and signaled for Eamon to pop the trunk. She returned with blankets.

"If we have to wear uncomfortable lawyer clothes, then we should at least get blankets to make us warm," she explained.

Jenna and Jacks leaned on each other and got set for their two hour nap. They had become pros at falling asleep. Jacks was so good she could fall asleep in between clients. Maeve leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Liam. The dynamic duo decided she wouldn't be joining their nap.

"Geez, Jacks, you think you would have been rested from your pre-meeting nap," Jenna teased.

"Jenna, shut it. Gentlemen, we will see you in two hours," Jacks announced.

"Can you give us the address before you leave the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty?" Eamon said.

"Oh, right," she mumbled and put her hand out for the GPS.

Eamon handed it to her, and their hands brushed. Her cheeks instantly were tinted with red. She quickly typed in her mother's address, and then gave the GPS to Liam. She cuddled back up with Jenna. They were asleep within moments.

"Well, this day definitely turned out differently than I expected," Eamon said.

"I'm so glad you are mated to that little spit fire," Maeve teased motioning to the sleeping girls.

"Do you think her mom knows? I mean will she be able to handle the news," Liam asked.

"I guess we will find out in two hours. I would prefer not to dwell on it because there are still so many things that could go wrong," he sighed. "Maeve, may I ask why you are glad my mate is a "spit fire?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I have to answer you," she replied with a smile.

Her mate started laughing and Eamon growled in annoyance.

"Y'all might want to keep it down. We aren't exactly heavy sleepers," Jenna complained from the back seat.

They look pointedly at Jacks who had not stirred.

"She was at the office for fourteen hours yesterday and fifteen the day before, my friends, she is dead to the world. I will take great pleasure in waking her up once we arrive at the Sinclair cave," she said grinning.

"Or one of the guys could carry her inside and she could sleep a little bit longer," Maeve suggested.

"Nope, that would mean I have to wait longer to find out what in molasses is going on."

And with that, Jenna went back to sleep. The other three continued discussing the plan of action regarding Mrs. Sinclair. They began to wonder if Mr. Sinclair was also aware of his stepdaughter's situation. Eamon spent the whole time worrying it would all be too much for Jacks to handle. He was fighting his animal side as he worried she would reject him because of what he was. After two hours of overthinking, they finally pulled up to a small farm house.

"Should we wake them up?" Maeve asked.

"I feel like we should since her parents aren't expecting us, and to be honest I am a little terrified to meet the woman who captured Conall's heart," Liam said.

Eamon voiced his opinion, and Maeve worked on waking them up. A few moments later, they heard Jacks muttering.

"Where did my stupid heel go?"

"Having issues chickadee?" Jenna teased.

"How do I always manage to lose things in your car? It is like your car has this desire to collect my things and build a shrine in the trunk."

This had them all laughing as they stood outside the car waiting for the missing shoe to be discovered. Eamon was getting impatient.

"Can we not look for your shoe tomorrow? It is dark outside, and it is cold. You are going to get sick."

"Don't get you panties in a twist Mr. Connors. I found it," she ground out, waving her shoe around.

"I think it is safe to call me Eamon. I mean you are bringing me home to meet Mom and Dad. Oh, I hope they like me," he said in a fake fit of worry.

This had Jacks glaring at him, and Jenna crying with laughter. He winked at Jacks and the shock on her face caused Jenna to double over. Jacks finally moved to help her friend make it to the front door. Maeve, Liam, and Eamon followed closely behind.

Jenna knocked on the door, practically jumping with anticipation. Mr. Sinclair opened the door.

"My daughters are home! I am so happy to see you two! What a surprise! Brinny the girls are here!" he shouted to his wife obviously overcome with excitement.

"Believe or not I figure that out from all the yelling, but thank you, dear."

She pulled the girls from her husband, so she could hug them. She saw the three others from over Jacks's shoulder. They watched a combination of recognition, panic, and fear contort her face.

"Ladies why don't we move this party inside," Mr. Sinclair said seeing the guests. "Is that little Maeve Donnelly?"

"Hi, Mr. Sinclair," she replied with a wave of her left hand.

"You know you can call me Will. Is that a diamond on ring I see? I guess little Maeve is not the correct name," he said smiling.

She blushed and leaned into Liam.

"Well I'll be," Mrs. Sinclair started after partially recovering. "Liam Roberts and Maeve Donnelly are getting hitched. See what we miss when we move away."

They finally moved inside after Jacks started sneezing.

"I told you so," Eamon whispered with a wink.

Jenna saw it and had to call him out, "Dude, stop winking at her. She's going to pass out."

He smiled and Jacks turned bright red.

"I hate to interrupt, but I would like to meet my daughter's new gentleman friend," Will said trying to size Eamon up.

Mr. Sinclair stood at six feet two inches and was rather broad, but he was nothing compared to the man who was winking at his daughter. Jenna elbowed Jacks.

"Oh, Mom and Dad, meet Mr. Connors. He is friends with Liam and Maeve who are our newest clients."

When Jenna realized that was all she was going to say she added, "He knows stuff, but he said we had to talk to you first. So I think we should get some of your cookies and hot chocolate, and then sit down and sort this cryptic madness out."

Mrs. Sinclair sighed, "Will, can you take the boys into the living room while we girls get the snacks. I have a feeling we are going to need them."

Her husband did as he was told. The living room was spacious with two couches and a large chair. Mr. Sinclair took the chair, Maeve and Liam sat on one couch, and Eamon remained standing. He couldn't decide if he should take the seat next to Maeve or a seat on the opposite couch. The option was taken away from him when Mrs. Sinclair took the seat next to Maeve after setting down plates of her famous cookies. Jenna came in after her and grabbed a cookie before asking if they wanted coffee or hot chocolate. Maeve was the only one who requested hot chocolate. The room was awkwardly silent as they waited for the girls to join them. A few moments later, they both came in carrying trays of drinks. Everyone noticed Jacks was walking much slower than Jenna.

"Afraid you're going to trip again?" Eamon teased.

"Be quiet, I am focusing. If I trip, I will do my best to have these very hot drinks land in your lap."

The silence was finally broken with laughter. Jenna ran to the couch and snagged the end seat, leaving the middle for Jacks. The mood quickly became somber when everyone was situated.

Eamon began, "Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, I think you can probably guess what we came here to discuss."

Mrs. Sinclair spoke first, "Please, call us Brina and Will. I assure you after this conversation we will all be very close."

"Mom, does this have something to do with my birth father?"

"Honey, this has everything to do with him."

Liam spoke up, "Brina, would you like any of our assistance with this part of the explanation."

"No, thank you. I owe my daughter this much," she took a deep breath. "No matter how I put this, it is going to sound crazy and unbelievable, so I am just going to say it. Your father was a werewolf."

Jacks became very stiff and she heard Jenna's indrawn breath. Eamon put his hand on one of her now clenched fists, and, for some reason, it calmed her down.

"You know his name was Finley Conall. When I met him, I knew instantly something was different about him. I asked him, and he dodged the question for a few days. He finally told me he was a werewolf, and I took it all in stride. He also started telling me about werewolves. The most important thing he told me was about their mates. We had gotten pretty serious in our relationship, so he told me the truth. He said we would never be able to get married and be together because no matter how much he loved me, the emotions he would feel for his intended mate would be undeniable. He told me we could end the relationship, or we could stay together until he met his mate. I decided to stay with him, and I don't regret that decision. I don't regret it because I got you," she said with tears threatening to spill over.

"Mom─"

"I need to get all of this out in the open," she interrupted. "I was with your father for three years before he was killed. I always told you he died in a car accident, but that isn't completely true. We will get back to that but I want to explain why I never told you. I though since you were half human I could shield you from the supernatural world. We made it through you spending so much time with two of them, Maeve and Liam, so I thought we were in the clear. Once you turned eighteen, I thought you would be able to live a normal life, but when I saw those three behind you at the door today I knew you would be thrown into a world you never knew existed. For that I am sorry."

Jacks was shocked. Her entire life had been a lie. Her dad didn't seem shocked, so he must have known. Her mom looked broken and Jenna was speechless. She noticed the other three watching her closely, probably waiting for her to break down.

"Mom, I am not upset with you. I understand why you kept this from me, but it doesn't mean I like it. Only, if there is more to tell, please tell me. I don't think I can handle anymore lies. Why was eighteen a significant age? What actually happened to Finley?"

"Brina, may I?" Eamon asked.

"I'll handle the Finley part. Although, I am sure the three of you know what really happened."

Jacks was waiting expectantly, so her mother began, "Werewolves are pack animals. Your father was a very powerful alpha. That is to say he was the head of the pack." Jacks nodded her understanding. "He was the alpha to one of the most powerful packs in the world, but some of his pack mates went rogue and made an alliance with an opposing alpha. They had to be cunning in how they took him down because the more powerful the wolf the more control he has over others. An alpha can control anyone who is not an alpha. So, they poisoned your father. The pack healer was mate to one of the rogue wolves, so she only sped up his death."

"Were you there?" Jenna asked.

"No, Finley's beta, or his second in command, came over to give me the news. He offered to help with you and teach you about your wolf half, but I was too afraid I would lose you too, so I raised you with no knowledge of you wolf side."

Jacks was silently gathered herself before speaking, "So let me get this straight, I am sitting in my living room with three werewolves, two of which I went to high school with, and both of my parents kept from me that I am actually a half-werewolf? And my biological father was an alpha to a pack that turned on him and killed him with poison? Did I get all of that?"

Her mother nodded, "Would one of you guys like to explain the significance of a werewolf's eighteenth birthday?"

Eamon spoke, "I think it would be easiest coming from Maeve. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "When a werewolf turns eighteen, they have the potential to meet their mates. Before we are eighteen, our bodies do not allow mate connections to be completed. I know it doesn't make sense, but we also can turn into wolves at will, so I guess I am saying there is a lot of magic. Does that clarify eighteen for you?"

She nodded, "So that's how I missed you two? You turned eighteen after graduation."

Maeve managed a weak smile.

Jenna finally spoke up, and for once, it wasn't sarcastic, "Jacks, you are taking this all very well. Are you alright?"

She shrugged, "Freaking out isn't going to change anything."

Eamon stood up.

"She is alright now, but do you really want to throw that at her too?" Liam asked.

"She did ask to know everything," Eamon said.

"Eamon, please tell her. She wants to know," Jacks added.

Eamon was grinning now.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You finally called me Eamon. I much prefer it over the annoyed look I get when you call me Mr. Connors." Eamon exhaled, "Jacqueline, you are my mate."

"So, my weirdly strong attraction actually makes sense? Oh, thank goodness," she started laughing. "I thought I was going crazy."

This got her some weird looks, but she was genuinely relieved. She was beginning to worry that her feelings for Liam had sparked her insane attraction to his friend.

"Jacks, you are taking this really well," Jenna said. "I am kind of waiting for one of your panic attacks. You know the ones where you have issues breathing and tendencies to pass out."

Eamon stiffened and Liam spoke, "Jenna, please never mention that again. Eamon is going to lose it thinking about all the bad things that could happen."

Jacks saw the panic on Eamon's face, so she instinctively grabbed his hand. He visibly relaxed and gave her hand a squeeze.

"How are you doing with all of this?" he asked her.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out a little bit, but nothing I can't manage. Is there anything else I need to know? Because I would prefer to get all this werewolf business out in the open."

Maeve answered, "Rain check. I think we told you all of the important things, but if something comes up that we forgot to mention don't get mad."

She nodded and asked Eamon, "So are you ever going to tell me what you said? Or what language it was in?"

"I will tell you what it means, eventually, and it was Irish."

"Do you all know how to speak Irish?"

"Well, Maeve and Liam are pretty Irish names. Our last names are really Irish too," Maeve said.

Jacks looked confused, so Liam clarified, "Yes, we all know Irish."

"Well, I guess I should apologize ahead of time that the two of us only know English and Spanish," Jenna interjected.

Will chuckled in response to her comment. He was a very easy going person who was good at diffusing the tension. They continued to joke around while Eamon sat quietly, still in possession of Jacks's hand. After a while, she yawned and leaned into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was so happy she was handling it so well, but she had been really quiet the entire time. He was worried she was going to freak out at any moment, but he decided she was probably just exhausted.

"Brina, I think we should probably go to bed soon. These two have had a long day," Eamon said pointing to Jenna and Jacks.

"Does Marshall have you two working around the clock again?" Will asked.

"Understatement, Mr. S," Jenna said. "Come on Jackie Jack."

She stood and held out her hand to Jacks who was reluctant to take it.

She groaned, "I don't want to get up."

"Are you sure you don't want to get up? I think you might want to because I can assure you that you will be going to bed with Jenna," Eamon said.

Jacks looked confused but Jenna was smiling in victory. Before she could register what was happening, Eamon was up and holding her. He looked to Jenna for instruction.

"Where does she usually sleep?"

Jenna was laughing, but finally answered, "The two of us usually sleep in her bed, but Mama B might want to move us around since she has three more guests to accommodate."

Maeve spoke up, "If it is any problem at all, we can go stay in a hotel for the night."

This did not sit well with Eamon. It went against his every nature to leave her unprotected, but he knew her parents would not intentionally put her in harm's way. Luckily, her mother insisted they stay with them.

"You will not be staying in a hotel. You all are family now and family stays with us. Besides I know how protective you wolves are. I mean Eamon means protector," Brina said.

"Did I miss the memorize all the name meanings memo?" Jacks asked annoyed.

"It's okay, Jacks. I missed it too," her father said.

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Sinclair decided to interrupt them, "I think we should get you kids to bed."

"Mother, I am twenty-three, hardly I child. I think I can decide when I will go to bed. Now, wolf boy, would you please put me down."

"Sorry, a ghrá, I am waiting for your mother's instruction," Eamon said smiling.

Jacks groaned and muttered something about learning Irish. This had Eamon grinning again. It was eventually decided that the girls would all sleep in Jacks's room with two of them on the bed and one of them on the air mattress. The boys would be staying in the guest room. Will took one look at their size and knew one of them would barely fit in the queen size bed let alone two of them.

"One of you can always sleep on the coach or the futon in the loft. They aren't very large, but I don't imagine you will comfortably share the queen sized guest bed," he told them.

"I should probably tell you that whoever sleeps in the loft will be sleeping between the girls and the other male," Brina said.

Jenna and Jacks looked confused, but no one bothered to clarify for them. Eamon told Jenna to show him to the room they were staying in so he could take Jacks up there.

"I thought you were joking about carrying me up the stairs, so you should really put me down," Jacks said.

He smiled, "Sorry, a ghrá, that's not going to happen."

"But I weigh a lot. I assure you that carry something that weighs too much will hurt your back," she added scrambling for an excuse. She thought it was a good excuse because in comparison to most women, she was heavier.

"I assure you that my back will be fine. You weigh less than a feather."

She harrumphed and started pouting. Jenna started up the stairs, Eamon followed her. Liam grabbed his mate's hand and they started towards the stairs.

He stopped and turned, "Thank you for allowing us to stay here with you. It will be much easier for my beta to control himself."

The mention of Eamon's status seemed to shock Brina into silence as she just stared back at them. Will nodded and they continued to follow the rest of the group.

Will turned to Brina, "That went better than I expected."

"I feel so guilty for keeping that from her. I know she is trying her best to put on a strong face, but I also know she is internally freaking out. Maybe she will say something to Jenna."

"Dear, you worry too much; she understands why you didn't tell her. I think if anything is wrong Jenna will have it out of her in two minutes as long as the guys aren't with them," he said trying to reassure his wife.

She finally asked, "How do you feel about all of this? I know that I told you about this upfront, but having actually wolves in our lives is a lot different than having a completely normal daughter with werewolf blood."

"Well, this way I don't have to give all the intimidating father talks since I know it kills him just to see her upset."

He was trying to cheer Brina up. He hated seeing her so upset, and he did manage to get a little smile from her. He finally got up and grabbed her hand suggesting that they also go to bed. As they walked past the loft, they noticed Eamon laying awkwardly on the futon. This brought another smile to their faces. They knew it was going to be a long night for both of the boys.

In Jacks's room, Maeve was the one keeping order.

Jenna got in Jacks's face, "Okay, I know you aren't fine with all of this. So, are you going to 'fess up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Jenna, I am fine. I am exhausted and I need to get some sleep, but I assure you there will be no freaking out."

Maeve could see the exhaustion written all over Jacks, "Jenna, how about we let Jacks sleep on it and if she needs to freak out in the morning before we face everyone else, I will personally guard the door. Is this agreeable?"

Jacks and Jenna finally agreed and the three of them fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacks was woken up by Jenna poking her in the forehead. She groaned and rolled away only to have Jenna shove her off the bed. She fell and made a loud thud sound. Maeve shot straight up from her place on the air mattress. The door flung open.

"Are you alright?" a shirtless Eamon asked, frantically looking for Jacks.

"Way to ruin the plan, Jenna," Maeve muttered.

Jacks managed to sit up from where she flopped on the floor, "I'm fine, at least for now."

She finally looked at Eamon and her eyes got wide looking at his muscular upper body. She stared long enough to make it obvious she was gawking. She looked to see if Eamon had noticed. The worry had been replaced with a satisfied grin. Her cheeks got really red, luckily Liam ran in before he could comment.

"What happened?" an intense, also shirtless, Liam demanded.

"Do you all look like that?" Jenna demanded getting an eyeful of sculpted men.

"Maeve, what happened?" Liam asked again ignoring Jenna.

"Jacks wouldn't get up, so Jenna pushed her out of the bed," Maeve said.

Liam visibly relaxed and Eamon looked annoyed with Jenna.

"Oh, no, you don't get to be annoyed with me since I am pretty sure I was the one you all just blatantly ignored," Jenna said glaring back.

Eamon walked over and put his hand out to Jacks, and Liam spoke, "To answer your question, yes all of us look like this. We vary in height, broadness, eye color, and that sort of thing, but we are all very muscular."

"Maeve, I want one," Jenna said jokingly.

They all ignored her this time. Maeve went over and kissed Liam, and Eamon was busy trying to help Jacks up from the floor. She was hesitant to grab his hand, but she yielded when she looked at his face. He let out the breath he had been holding when she finally grabbed his hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but he surprised her when he pulled her into a hug.

"I'd say get a room, but we are standing in a bedroom. I am fine fifth-wheeling it as long as you don't do what most couples do bedrooms," Jenna said knowing it would embarrass her friend.

Jacks pulled away from Eamon's large chest and glared at her best friend. Her face was bright red, so it took the bluster out of her glare.

"Don't look at me like that, Jackie. I am just telling it how it is. And don't give me your "I'm not that kind of girl" crap because you have never had something that yummy on the receiving end," Jenna said. "Besides look at what you are wearing."

Jacks remembered her pajamas and thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Eamon saw how nervous she was. He said the gentlemen would go get ready and meet them downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be offended by Jacks's obvious relief. Regardless, he and Liam went to retrieve their shirts and shoes.

"Man, why couldn't he let me enjoy your discomfort?" Jenna whined.

"Jenna, next time you want to embarrass her talk about her new "yummy" man in front of her mom," Maeve said using air quotes.

Jenna high-fived Maeve and Jacks groaned, "Why do I feel like this is always going to happen? I don't think I can handle both of you working together."

They laughed, and the three girls began getting ready. Jenna and Maeve raided Jacks's closet. Jacks looked at her tall, thin friends and then at her own rather thick build. She suggested she get them something from her mom's closet for them since Brina's clothes would probably fit them better. Jenna knew her friend was very self-conscious about her appearance, so she declined and said the clothes in the closet might be a little short, but they would live. Jenna was 5'11" and Maeve was 5'10" which wasn't much taller than Jacks's 5'8", but when it came to pants, the difference would be obvious.

Jenna could see her friend struggling internally, "Jacks put something on because if we keep wolf one and wolf two waiting much longer, they are going to come up here and drag your half-dressed self downstairs."

This pulled a smile from Jacks and a chuckle from Maeve. Maeve had found a pink shirt and some black jeans, Jenna was putting on a green dress and tights, and they threw a red sweater dress at Jacks. Jacks had started putting sweats and a t-shirt on, but Jenna would not hear it.

"You have a sexy as sin werewolf waiting for you downstairs and you want to go down dressed like a cupcake with too much frosting? I don't think so. I will keep you locked in this room until you put your dress and legging on. Even I have a dress on."

"Why are you wearing a dress again? I feel like a day off from work should instantly mean comfort," Jacks asked.

"I only have heals to wear since my size seven feet will drown in any other shoes I can find in this house. So, I decided if I have to wear heals I might as well look hot. Might find myself my own yummy wolf, you always needs to look drop dead gorgeous just in case. I mean I would look fantastic in your cat lady ensemble, but I need some extra oomph today."

"I would complement you on how fantastic you look, but your head is large enough as it is," Jacks retorted.

Maeve silently watched the exchange and realized this was not the same awkward girl she had gone to high school with. She couldn't help but smile. Jacks was going to be a thorn in Eamon's side, and Maeve was looking forward to teasing him immensely. She started wondering if the boys had talked to Kael because she had a feeling her alpha would want to know about what had happened. She hadn't realized she was lost in thought until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Jacks and Jenna completely dressed while she stood without a shirt on. She quickly put her shirt on and the three headed down the stairs. Everyone looked up at them, and Brina smiled.

"Jacks, I was worried that none of your clothes would still fit you with all the weight you've lost since you started at that stupid firm. I am glad your boss finally came to his senses and gave you a day off. When was the last time that happened? And you can't count weekends since you aren't actually required to work those," Brina said.

Jacks saw Eamon and decided to answer before he could say anything, "Jenna, do you remember the last day we had off?"

"I took those three days off without you to go see my grandparents when they were visiting from England. I know you worked those three days because you had that huge case. So the last day you had off was when we went for that spa day for your birthday. Do you remember?"

Brina interrupted her response, "Oh, your birthday is in August that was only three months ago. That isn't so bad."

Jacks didn't say anything to correct her mother, so Jenna did, "Mama B we didn't go to the spa this year; we went last year."

Will was in an outrage, "You haven't had a day off in over a year? Have they worked you like this since you started interning their three years ago?"

"I've always worked these hours, but it's not like I've worked 365 days a year. We get Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, Thanksgiving, and New Year's day off."

Will let out a frustrated sigh, and Liam spoke, "Do you not have vacation days you can use?"

Jenna snorted, "You guys did meet Marshall, right? I think he was a slave driver in a former life. I mean he wouldn't dare fire us since we serve over fifty percent of the clients. Only, all those clients take up a lot of our time, so we have to stay late for pro bono stuff we do."

Eamon could feel himself getting angry, so he stood up and started pacing. His mate was really testing his self-control. While the girls were getting dressed, Liam and he had called Kael to fill him in on the situation. He was happy for his beta, but had also warned him that he was going to be more volatile than usually until he had completed the mate rights. Kael was their new alpha, his father had been their alpha before them, but he was also Liam's brother and one of Eamon's best friends. He told Eamon that some of the other packs had taken to abducting mates as a way to immobilize the males. After the call, Eamon asked Liam if he knew this, and he knew he couldn't get away with lying to his beta, so he admitted to having that knowledge. He also said Maeve was unaware and he had kept that thought blocked from her. They agreed to tell the girls at breakfast.

Everyone was eating the fruit and toast that Brina had prepared when Jenna stood up, "I never eat a balanced breakfast. Why start now?"

Jacks was laughing knowing exactly what Jenna was doing. She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and two of the red velvet chocolate chip cookies she loved so much. No one bothered stopping her since they knew it was a waste of breathe. Jenna returned to her seat next to Jacks with a victorious look on her pretty face.

"You raven-haired weirdo, you should have at least asked whether or not anyone else wanted to join you in your strange breakfast. What happened to all the manners my parents beat into you?" Jacks said smiling.

"Well, you see my lack of manners have made my life more exciting than yours. And I do believe my mannerisms are rubbing off on you a bit. Don't you remember that one time we snuck into the park and─" Jacks slapped her hand over Jenna's mouth before she could reveal their not so lady-like behavior.

Jenna was now laughing at her friend's face which was bright red. Only, Jenna couldn't actually be sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. She finally pulled Jacks hand off and promised to behave. After glaring at her friend for a little longer, Jacks covered her face trying to hide her embarrassment. She was finally able to start eating her food after a good five minutes. As they ate in silence, Liam looked at Eamon and he nodded in agreement.

When they finished eating, they both stood and Liam started, "This mostly pertains to Maeve and Jacks, but we think it would be best for all of you to be aware. Earlier this morning, Eamon and I called our alpha to update him on the change in circumstances, and he gave us a bit of unsettling news."

Maeve looked worried, so Eamon decided to continue. _Rip it off like a Band-Aid_, he thought. He was surprised when Jacks's head shot up and she looked confused. _Had she finally heard him?_ He would have to contain his joy in learning they had finally mentally connected until this sour business was done.

He quickly recovered his indifferent façade, "He has informed us that due to rising tensions between some of the packs, we should be extra vigilant."

"He wanted to make us aware that some of our enemies have resorted to kidnapping," Liam added.

By Maeve's sharply indrawn breathe, it was obvious she knew what was happening. Jenna and Jacks were confused, but Jacks decided she would take Maeve aside for clarification, but Jenna had other ideas.

"Enough with avoiding the problem, boys, just spit out. Spell it if you have to."

Liam sighed and Eamon spoke, "They are kidnapping mates to keep the males busy. Our enemies know that mates come first, even before the welfare of the pack. So if a mate is kidnapped, a male will drop all his duties to find her. This leaves gaps in the defenses of the pack. Liam and I need to be especially aware of this because are importance to the pack puts our mates in danger.

"Your importance? And Jacks says I have ego issues," Jenna said

Maeve finally spoke up, "Eamon's our beta, and Liam's brother is our alpha, so they are two of the most dominant wolves in the pack."

Jacks showed no outward reaction, so Jenna asked, "You ready for your freak out yet?"

"Give her a minute," Will said. "You," he pointed at Eamon, "better protect my little girl or I will skin your backside. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes, sir, I assure you that I will protect her with my life. You should know it goes against my nature to do anything else."

"Dad, did you really just threaten to skin a werewolf?" Jacks said, still shocked by her usually easy going father's outrageous statement.

"I was just letting him know where I stand, and out of all of that, you choose that to worry about?"

"Well, freaking out is not going to change any of this, but I can try and keep a fight from happening in my own home."

Jenna laughed, "If your man decides to stay in the apartment, I cannot promise you that there will be no fighting."

"You guys live together?" Liam asked smirking.

"It really doesn't matter if they live together, Liam. It won't be safe for them to stay there. The safest place would be the pack mansion, but I think they might have some objections," Eamon said pointing to the girls.

Before Jenna or Jacks could speak, Brina did, "I don't care if you have to drag them there, Eamon. They will go with you to the pack mansion. I know it isn't my place, but does your pack happen to have an alliance with Finley's pack?"

"No," Liam answered. "That pack happens to hate us. They believe my father, our former alpha, had something to do with the dissidence in their pack. Before that unfortunate incident, Finley considered my father an ally."

Eamon noticed Jacks face had lost its color, "I can assure you our pack had nothing to do with Finley's death. We helped with the discipline because Finley had told his beta our pack was to be sought out in times of need. The beta trusted us, but other loyal pack members became suspicious."

Jacks let out the breath she had been holding, and Brina spoke again, "You need to go to that pack. If the same man who was in charge after Finley's death is in charge, then he will become your greatest ally. You have to take Jacks with you when you meet him. He has kept tabs on her to ensure her safety over the years, and now he will be able to live up to the promise he made her father."

This shocked Eamon into silence. Liam got up to call Kael. The rest of them waited to see what they would do next. Liam finally returned.

"Kael feels we should meet with him first, so that he can join us in this meeting. He agrees with Brina, Eamon."

"No!" He shouted causing everyone but Liam to jump.

"Eamon, we will keep her safe. She has to be there for this to work," Liam said calmly.

"I can't do it, Liam. Your brother asks too much of me. I cannot willingly bring her into another pack's stronghold. It won't be safe."

"I guess it is a good thing Kael knows you so well. He won't make you do it willingly. He is going to command you do it."

Eamon growled. Maeve and Jenna looked at Jacks. She finally got up and put her hand on Eamon's arm. She noticed he was on the verge of losing it, so she did something very unlike her. She pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat on the couch and tugged on his arm. He finally sat down. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. _Thank you_, he thought hoping they had actually made the mental connection and it wasn't just wishful thinking.

"Okay, please tell me the voice in my head is some weird werewolf thing, because if all of this pushed me into crazy town, I might have my freak out that I am entitled to," Jacks said.

"A ghrá, the mental connection is something that occurs between mates. We can hear each other's thoughts. I know it sounds strange that I can hear all of your thoughts, but you have the same advantage. I know it seems like an invasion of privacy, but there is a way to keep your thoughts private. All you have to do is imagine blocking me out, but I want you to know that it is not good for mates to go extended periods of time blocking each other."

She took a deep breath and decided to try this mind mumbo jumbo. _Eamon?_

He looked at her with the biggest grin which made her heart stop. They decided to sit in companionable silence while the others finished their breakfast. After what seemed like only a few minutes, everyone else walked in.

Jenna frowned when seeing them sitting together on the couch, "You think after being alone for a half hour with her handsome as Hawaii man, she would have gotten a little more action."

Maeve and Liam snorted while Jacks face turned ten shades of red. Jenna was mighty proud of herself.

Eamon spoke, "So I am as "handsome as Hawaii?"

"It's best to let her say whatever she wants without questioning it," a partially recovered Jacks said.

"Liam, where are we going to meet Kael?" Eamon asked.

"We are going to meet him at the law office. He is bringing one of the SUVs, so we can all ride together. He wants us to leave their cars at the office. He also suggested we take Jenna home."

This started a fight which Jenna and Jacks easily won. They finally said their goodbyes and were on their merry way. Jacks realized she had two hours before she would meet this ominous Kael and the pack she should have belonged too.

_That freak out is looking better and better,_ she thought. She looked up to see Eamon's grin. _Nosy werewolves_. This elicited a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two hours later they were pulling into a parking spot next to a black SUV. _How original_, Jacks thought. _I mean you want to act like you're a badass the first thing you do is buy a shiny, black SUV_. Everyone was shocked when Eamon started laughing. Jacks realized he was tuning into her inner monologue, so she did the most appropriate thing under the circumstances. She stuck her tongue out at him. Maeve didn't miss this action.

"Can you guys hear each other?" Maeve asked sounding a little surprised.

"Well, he eavesdrops on all my mental ramblings, so if that counts, then yes we can hear each other," Jacks complained.

This caused Liam to start laughing and a huge grin to split across Eamon's face. Jacks wanted to be mad, but she was too distracted by how handsome her man looked when he smiled. He winked at her and she realized he had caught her passing thought.

"Let's go meet my brother before Eamon makes Jacks turn purple because I don't think her skin repertoire has too many more shades of red," Liam said opening his door.

Maeve quickly followed suit, but Eamon waited when he saw Jenna trying to drag Jacks out of the car.

"Oh, come on you baby. He is just a guy. Besides, haven't you already meant him as y'all went to the same school?" Jenna asked.

"I have never met Kael. He was like six years ahead of us, and he isn't just a guy he is a werewolf. Actually, he's like the werewolf godfather."

Eamon was finally able to get them out of the car. She noticed Maeve and Liam already climbing into the car. Eamon grabbed Jacks's hand, and she visibly relaxed. He climbed in after the other two and pulled Jacks with him. Jenna started to slide in next to them, but the man in the driver's seat spoke up.

"Miss Darlington, would you mind sitting in the passenger's seat? It just makes defending you easier while in a hostile area."

"If you insist," she joined him in the front. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here, but I am assuming you are Kael."

"That I am. It's nice to meet you both," he added nodding to Jacks. "Welcome to the pack. As your alpha, it is my job to keep all of you in one piece, so we are going to have a plan when we go into the meeting. We are meeting them at a café outside of our private airport. They are going to be waiting for us when we get there since I called their alpha shortly after speaking with Liam. He doesn't know exactly why I requested a meeting, but I assured him it would be peaceful and that we meant no harm. Jacks, I know this is all very new to you, but whatever you do don't touch another wolf." She nodded her understanding, so he continued. "He informed me he would be bringing his top three which gives them a little bit of an edge if this gets out of hand. So, if there is a fight, Maeve I am leaving it to you to get the three of you out of there. Liam and Eamon, do not, and I repeat, do not provoke them. Is everyone clear?" They all nodded.

Jenna noticed Eamon and Liam looked upset that they would have to avoid ruffling anyone's feathers. She wondered if she was more of a hindrance then a help, but she knew it was too late for them to change their minds. Kael noticed her clenched fists and instinctively put a hand over them. Jenna's eyes went wide, and he quickly pulled away.

She stuttered, "Kael, is there anything specifically I shouldn't do?"

"Don't touch another male for my sake. Oh, and try not to smart off," he laughed at her shocked expression. "My brother has informed me you are a sarcastic one, so I ask you not say anything to prick their tempers."

She nodded and leaned back. She closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. Jacks noticed her friend's behavior. She tried to lean forward to talk to her, but Eamon pulled her back and kept her anchored to his side with his arm. She glared at him, but he pulled her closer to him. She finally relented and leaned into him.

"Are we there yet?" Liam whined jokingly from the back seat after only an hour in the car.

"I don't get why you are whining. At least in this car you mountains of men can actually fit comfortably," Jacks muttered from the passenger's seat.

Kael laughed, "We have fifteen more minutes."

Jacks stiffened against Eamon. He knew she was worried about the meeting. _It will be fine._ He told her through their mental connection.

_Fine is a relative term my hot werewolf._

_ Your hot werewolf? _he asked with a huge grin on his face.

_ I figured I might as well embrace it. I mean I could have ended up with an ugly, calculator-pushing werewolf. So I will rejoice in you and all your beta-ness._

She was glad to have the distraction, and his laughter warmed her from her toes to the unruly curls on top of her hair. Kael announced their arrival, and Eamon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She was a little surprised. Not only had he had his arm around her, but he had held her hand the entire time. Jacks was never one for physical contact. In the past, a hug was rare, but with Eamon she couldn't help but touch him. She really hoped it was some part of the weird werewolf mojo.

Kael exited the vehicle and the other five followed him obediently. The males were being extra vigilant. They entered a café called The Witch's Brew. _How fitting,_ Jacks thought. They saw a table of four extremely large men who rose when they entered. Jacks noticed that Liam and Eamon were blocking Maeve and herself from their sites. Kael was doing the same thing to Jenna. One of the wolves spoke.

"I would like to get this meeting over with as soon as possible, Roberts," he practically spit the name out.

"I understand your pack does not exactly like mine, but I will not tolerate such disrespect. We both know who would win a fight here," Kael stared him down.

They had a short staring contest before the other wolf bowed his head in submission to Kael's dominance.

"Can we at least sit down? We mean no harm to your females, so you can stop hiding them."

Maeve stepped around Liam, and Kael pulled Jenna to stand next to him. Only, Eamon wouldn't let Jacks move. She decided now would not be a good time to argue with him.

Kael spoke again, "The subject which we will approach today may bring up some unpleasant emotions, but I ask that you all bear with me. I assure you the means will justify the end, Quinlan."

"If this has something to do with an alliance, I will tell you to save your breath."

"I think you will change your mind, but I think we should start with introductions."

"How about you six start?"

"As you know I am Kael Roberts, alpha to my pack. This is my beta, Eamon Connors, and his mate. This lovely young woman is Maeve Donnelly, mate to my brother. I believe you remember Liam."

"I am alpha to my pack. That man is my beta, Kieran," he said pointing to a fearsome man with black hair and dark eyes. "The other two are two of my top ranking pack members, Fergus and Garvan. Now will you please introduce the woman Connors is shielding?"

Kael nodded to Eamon who pulled Jacks to stand in front of him. She tried to put some space between them, but he pulled her right up to his chest. She wanted to frown, but she felt it was of the utmost importance to keep an indifferent expression on her face.

"This is Jacqueline Sinclair. However, I believe you may know her better as Jacqueline Conall."

There was a collectively indrawn breath among the four men. Quinlan approached and reached a hand out to touch her as to see if she were really there. He stopped when he heard a low growl from Eamon. He stepped back and bowed his head to Eamon to appease the wolf nature.

"Kael, I believe you were right when you said we had some things to discuss. Why don't you all join us at our table?"

The four of them sat on one side of the table and chairs were adjusted so that the six could sit on the opposite side. The four finally recovered and Quinlan spoke.

"How long have you known about your father? It was my understanding your mother did not want you to know about werewolves let alone your werewolf father."

"Well, I found out last night actually. I'm assuming you are the beta who offered to take me under his wing after my father's death, is this correct?"

"Yes, that was me. I want you to know that I have checked on you through correspondence with your mother. I promised your father I would look out for you. Why did she finally decide to tell you?"

She looked to Eamon who nodded for her to explain, "Yesterday, I happened to meet Eamon. By his insistence we went and saw my mother. She told me everything after Eamon explained the situation."

He nodded and turned to Kael, "Is she aware of the ill will between the packs?'

"She was made aware. Brina insisted we seek you out given some developments that have arisen."

"So, I guess this changes some things. I can't say I am surprised that Finley's daughter would be mate to a wolf as strong as your beta. I think with the tension between some of the packs we should keep this connection secret, but do not hesitate to seek out our assistance."

"I figured that is what would happen, but I need you to understand why Brina demanded we seek out your additional protection of her daughter. As you have mentioned, her mate is a very strong wolf, one vital to the protection of my pack, which makes her an ideal target."

"Are you telling me your females have been getting abducted as well?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you. We have managed to prevent all attempts, but they are getting bolder and we still have not been able to figure out which pack is responsible for these crimes."

"Many of us assumed it was your pack, but I can now see we were mistaken. Well, I think we should both increase security and we can communicate via cell phone. I want to try and keep our face to face meetings to a minimum."

They discussed a few more details pertaining to the situation, and the pack left.

Liam turned to his brother, "So?"

"I think it went better than I was expecting, but he is right. We need to get back to the pack mansion to protect our females."

Jenna spoke up, "Okay, so you guys have some puppy drama to resolve, but, in case y'all forgot, I seem to be lacking in the furry genes department. Why do I need to go with you? I think you should just let me stay in my apartment."

For some reason, the thought of leaving her to fend for herself made Kael sick to his stomach.

"Are you sure there is no werewolf blood anywhere in your family tree?" he asked her.

"I'm ninety-five percent positive I have no ancestors who howled at the moon for fun, but I mean there are secrets in every family."

Maeve spoke up, "We should have the pack physician do some test to make sure, and even if you are one hundred percent human, you should still stay at the pack mansion. It will be safer for you."

The boys nodded their agreement. She suggested they stop at the apartment she shared with Jacks so they could at least pack some of their clothes. They denied her request, but eventually conceded when Jenna started suggesting she wouldn't need clothes if she just walked around naked. Eamon told them everyone would be going up with them. With that they piled into the SUV. They drove the hour to the girls' apartment complex.

They were finally entering the apartment complex when Eamon saw Garrick. He tensed, as did Liam and Kael, and they hurried the girls up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. Jenna opened the door and started to go in, but Kael grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Liam went in and did a quick sweep to make sure it was safe.

"Liam and I will stand guard out here and Eamon will wait inside with you. I ask you work quickly. Your building is not a safe place for you right now," Kael said calmly.

Maeve helped them pack the essentials since most of the things they would need could be provided back at the pack headquarters. The girls finished packing in less than ten minutes and they were on their way. On the way out, Jenna and Jacks noticed Garrick.

"What's Garrick doing here?" Jacks hissed.

"Should we see what he wants? Marshall probably sent him," Jenna said.

They started towards him, but were stopped by Kael and Eamon. Kael told Jenna he would explain later, and they hurried out to the door. Once in the car, Jenna demanded answers.

"Would someone like to explain that little episode?"

"Garrick is a werewolf," Eamon started.

"What?" both Jenna and Jacks screamed.

"Did you two not see him waiting when we came in?" Maeve asked.

They just shook their heads and Eamon continued, "Garrick seems to have an agenda regarding one of you. I wasn't about to let you risk your lives to answer a potential work question."

"Besides, if it was a work question, why wouldn't he just call you? You both have cell phones don't you?" Liam asked.

Jenna and Jacks shuddered, "Okay, I think they get the picture," Kael said.

After a few moments of silence, Jenna muttered, "I swear my ass is going to attach to this seat."

Kael snorted and the rest of them busted out laughing. Jenna looked a little embarrassed, but not enough to keep the grin off of her face.

"But really, how long is this car trip going to be? I feel like we have been driving a lot lately," Jenna said.

"We have been driving for a half an hour, so we have two and a half more to go," Kael replied.

"Well, have fun surgically removing me from this seat," Jenna mumbled as she pulled off her heels and threw them to the floor.

"You don't get to complain, Jenna. I wanted to wear sweats and a t-shirt, but no, I had to wear a freaking sweater dress," Jacks shouted.

"Oh, don't whine, princess. You've got a nice cuddle buddy back there. So you just take a nap on your wolf while I lean on this nice comfy window."

Jacks's face was bright red, but everyone else was laughing at her expense. She didn't even have to look at Eamon to know he was laughing because he was shaking.

"Hey, maybe you can find yourself a nice wolf friend when we get to the pack house," Jacks said with a wink.

Kael felt himself getting jealous over Jacks's ridiculous comment. He didn't understand it, but he knew if he was freaking out now, then her being surrounded by his packmates was going to test his resolve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"When you said mansion, I think that was an understatement," Jacks said as the pack house came into view.

Jenna nodded her agreement, but kept her sarcastic comments to herself.

"Why do I feel like we have been gone for so much longer than two days?" Liam asked.

Jenna couldn't help herself, "Probably because you drove three hours to get a lawyer."

"I made Liam drive to your office because I wanted to tell Jacks about our upcoming nuptials in person. I mean I had to make sure my bridesmaid would be present," Maeve said.

"Your what?" Jacks asked.

"Bridesmaid, Jacks, come on. Even you and your miniscule vocabulary can figure this one out. Maeve, please tell me you are going to make her wear an obnoxious dress because if not you are doing it wrong," Jenna teased.

"With all that is going on it is good to know Jenna is still so focused," Jacks muttered.

"What exactly am I focused on, Jackie?"

"Oh, you know, making my life terribly uncomfortable at every corner."

"As much fun as it is to watch you to go at each other's throats, I think Kael is waiting to talk to you," Liam said.

The girls quieted immediately and Kael started, "Liam and Eamon will escort the two of you directly to my office, and Maeve will make sure your things are taken to your rooms. I must also ask that as you walk through the house that you keep your heads down and don't look at anyone. I know this request may seem strange, but males tend to do stupid things in the presence of females. I am hoping to keep my beta from ripping anyone's head off before I can call a pack meeting. In my office, you will meet my fourth in command, Brady, as he has been running things while the three of us have been out."

"Sir, yes, sir," Jenna said saluting Kael.

He gave her a "behave or I will lock you up in a place for special people" look. She smiled, but got out of the car and waited obediently for her escort. Eamon helped Jacks out of the SUV since her legs were stiff from the long car ride. Liam did the same for Maeve before heading towards Jenna. Maeve grabbed the two backpacks from the trunk and headed inside. Eamon and Liam got the girls to Kael's office without incident. When they entered, a rather broad chested man stood.

"I would shake your hand, but I'm going to take a wild guess here and say one of you is Eamon's mate. I am Brady O'Fallon, the fourth in command," he bowed his head to Eamon and Liam.

"Nice to meet you, Brady. I am Jenna, and that is mi amiga Jacks. She's Eamon's lady love, so I would advise no touching, but me on the other hand, touch away," she said with a wink.

His eyes grew wide, and Jacks growled out, "Behave just for once in your perverted life."

Liam laughed thoroughly enjoying Brady's discomfort. Maeve joined them shortly. She had a smile on her face as well, but hers was for an entirely different reason.

"Kael is going to have his hands full. These two have already piqued the interest of the pack, especially the boys," she proceeded to start laughing.

"What exactly is so funny, a chroí?"

"Oh Liam, I was just thinking about how interested the gents are going to be when these two open their mouths."

They were all laughing when Kael walked in. "Brady, catch me up," he ordered as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"There were three more attempts while you were away. One of the females was severely injured. She will recover, but her mate had to be sedated after almost taking out one of ours."

"Who were the targets of the attacks?"

"Well, this is where things get strange. Blyana was one of the targets."

"Blyana? She has no mate or any male family member who would be affected. Do we have their motives wrong?"

"I will let you dwell on that possibility, but I think you should know we had to sedate Alastar O'Farrell."

Maeve gasped, "How is Keeva?"

"She has not yet awoken, but Sláine says she should make a full recovery."

Kael spoke again, "You said there were three attacks. Who was the third?"

"Adara was the third target," Brady answered with his head hung low.

"They tried to take your mate?" Liam asked obviously outraged.

"I was not there to save her either."

"Do not blame yourself for this. You were commanded to do my job while I was away. Have you seen your wife yet?"

He shook his head, "I have been preparing myself for the meeting. She has been sitting with Keeva all day."

"Go to her when we are finished catching you up. I know you are blaming yourself right now, but you know she will not be angry with you. Adara understands your place in the pack. She won't need your excuses, but she will need your comfort," Kael said, but Brady just nodded.

Kael spoke quickly and updated him on Eamon's situation, but he did not mention the alliance. He told Liam to bring two more of his dominant wolves to his office. They were the last of the top six and would need to speak with Kael prior to the pack meeting. Liam nodded and left after kissing Maeve on the top of the head.

Kael turned to Maeve, "I need you to escort Jenna and Jacks to Sláine. Tell her to do a blood test on Jenna just to be sure we can rule out werewolf. Also, I want you to come back with more information on Keeva when you are finished."

Eamon started to protest, but Kael told him he would need to be present for the meeting. He finally sat down when forced by an alpha command. The girls left Kael to a growling Eamon and headed to see Sláine.

"Who is Sláine and why does Kael feel it is necessary for her to test Jenna's blood for werewolfism?" Jacks asked.

"Sláine is the closest thing we have to a doctor. We can't go to a human for medical treatment because the same treatments are not always effective. Kael wants to test her blood because if there happens to be any werewolf blood, then she will have to be extra vigilant around the males without mates," Maeve answered as she opened a door with a red plus on it.

"So this is the puppy hospital?" Jenna asked.

Maeve managed a weak smile, but her attention was focused on the occupied bed in the center of the room. They noticed Brady sitting holding a breathtaking woman Jacks assumed was Adara. There were two other women, and all of them looked worried. Maeve approached one of them and whispered in her ear. When Maeve pointed towards Jenna and Jacks, the woman nodded and began walking towards them.

"Hello, my name is Sláine. I have been informed that I will be drawing blood from whichever of you is Jenna. We can do it on one of the open beds, or I do have an examination room that affords more privacy. Which do you prefer?"

"Out here is fine. I would just like to get this done as quickly as possible. I feel like I am disturbing the peace."

Sláine nodded and led Jenna to a bed two over from Keeva's. She quickly drew blood and went to put it on a slide. She observed it below a microscope for about an hour. While she did this, Jacks and Jenna learned the other woman standing vigil over Keeva was Blyana. Maeve sat with Blyana, Adara, and Brady watching the battered form of their friend. Finally, Sláine confirmed that Jenna was indeed one hundred percent human. She would have made a snarky comment, but she knew it would be inappropriate. Maeve saw the exchange and got up to speak with Sláine about Keeva's condition. Jenna and Jacks walked over to the injured woman's bed. Without thinking, Jenna put her hand over Keeva's heart. She heard the wolves in the rooms take indrawn breaths. She immediately realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away.

"Where's Alastar?" They heard a weak voice ask.

"We had to sedate him after you were injured," answered Sláine who was looking intently at Jenna.

"Maeve, I need you to go get Kael," Sláine said.

"He's in a meeting."

"I know, but he is going to want to know about what I just saw. I assure you whatever is happening in that meeting is not as important as what just happened. Bring Liam and Eamon as well."

Maeve nodded and Jenna spoke, "Why are y'all looking at me like that? I am just a puny human remember."

Sláine spoke as Maeve left, "Jenna, I can assure you, puny is not a word to describe you."

They were all sitting in silence when Maeve returned with the boys. Eamon and Kael looked a little frantic since Maeve had told them they needed to hurry.

"You requested our presence," Kael said after seeing everyone was safe. "Keeva, it is good to see you are awake. Do you think you are up to appeasing your mate?"

She had tears in her eyes, "Yes, I would like to see him."

"I will send Eamon and Liam to get him once Sláine has shared her important information," he said turning his attention to the doctor.

"Jenna is the reason Keeva is awake."

"Did she shout or something? I don't understand," Liam said.

"I think Jenna is a healer. Keeva is awake because Jenna sped up her healing."

Everyone was shocked and looking at a dumbfounded Jenna. "Is this some genetic thing I didn't know about?"

"No, a healer is someone fated to serve a pack. You know more about treating wolves than I could ever hope to learn in my lifetime. I should also warn you that you are a meant to be a mate to a wolf. It may take time for the mate signs to appear, but they will appear. I only tell you this so you will not be caught off guard."

Jenna sat down on the floor and thought, "So, are you telling me I can do weird magical healing stuff and I get my own wolf to annoy without mercy?"

Sláine laughed, "I guess I am."

"Excellent," she said rubbing her hands together.

"I have seen that look. I feel bad for whatever poor wolf gets saddled up with that," Jacks said.

"You are just jealous that you aren't as clever as me. I mean you have your own ball of fluff right there and a mental connection. Do you have any idea how much potential that has?"

This time Liam started laughing. Their banter lightened the mood quickly, and Kael sent his right and left hands to get Alastar to his mate. While they waited, Maeve visited with Keeva, and Kael pulled Blyana over to the side to question her about her attack. Jenna had yet to get up from the floor. Jacks was worried, but as she watched her friend, she noticed Jenna was completely focused on Brady and Adara. She was watching the obvious affection between the couple. _I could have that,_ Jacks thought.

_You do have that, mo chroí._

Jacks jumped at Eamon's voice in her head. _Hurry up. I don't think Maeve can keep Keeva distracted much longer, and poor Blyana is being grilled about her attack._

_ Sorry, a sedated wolf is kind of heavy._

_ He's still sedated?_

_ Yea, he will be dangerous until he can hold his mate. He should be coming around shortly._

The door opened, and everyone turned to see a very groggy Alastar being dragged in by Eamon and Liam. Maeve placed a chair on the unoccupied side of Keeva's bed. Alastar was placed in the chair, and Keeva shed a few involuntary tears. She couldn't bear to see her strong, stubborn mate struggling to sit up. He eventually laid his head on her lap. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. He was struggling to keep his emotion under control in front of the others.

"Leannán, I am so sorry I failed you. I cannot forgive myself for allowing harm to come to you," he said in a voice thick with emotion."

Keeva grabbed his face and made him look at her, "Alastar, you did not fail me. I sit here breathing because you protected me. You kept those mutts from taking me. I will live and I will remain in your arms. You did not fail me. If you had reached me a few seconds later, I may not be sitting here lecturing you. I need you to realize you did not fail. I do not want you to walk around feeling guilty when you did not fail. Please, smile for me."

A tear escaped Keeva's eye during her speech, so Alastar reached to wipe it off her cheek. He was finally strong enough to support himself. He stood and pulled his mate close and held her while she cried. Everyone felt like they were intruding on a personal moment. Kael announced everyone else should return to his office since he needed to finish questioning Blyana and Adara. Kael was quick and effective with his questioning, but they had to pause multiple times to console the girls. Brady did his best to console Adara while Maeve held a crying Blyana. Jacks watched Blyana, observing her size, and thought she could be no more than sixteen.

_She turned eighteen two weeks ago, but I would agree she is a tiny little thing._ Eamon hauled Jacks to his side, and she glared at him.

_Believe it or not, you don't get to drag me around like a doll._

_ Sorry, I haven't been able to touch you for quite some time and it just wasn't acceptable._

She agreed, _Is the need to touch each other constantly part of the mate thing or am I just a penny short of gone for the summer?_

_ It's part of the mate thing, _he replied chuckling aloud.

_You are not allowed to laugh when I have no idea what to expect, _she frowned.

_Mo chroí, I am laughing at your vocabulary._

_ Oh, that's fine. To be honest, I have no idea where most of it comes from._

Kael had finished his interrogation and announced everyone needed to move to the assembly hall for the pack meeting. Jenna took up a seat in the back corner. Jacks sat next to her, followed by Eamon, Maeve, and Liam. Blyana went and sat with some other females, and Brady and Adara went in sat towards the front. Sláine, Alastar, and Keeva had been excused from the meeting given what had happened. Jacks only partially listened to what Kael was saying. He talked about upping the security and being extra vigilant, but what caught everyone's attention was that no female was allowed to leave their homes.

"I would prefer that if you are unmated or your mate is working outside the home that you stay at the pack mansion. I feel this is the best course of action considering the increase in attempts as well as the increased intensity we witnessed today."

There were murmurs and a few people asked questions. It was all very organized and orderly. After about another forty-five minutes, the pack quieted down and Kael took his opening.

"On a lighter note, we have two new members. I would like you to make them feel welcome. Jacqueline Sinclair and Jenna Darlington are the newest additions. Oh, and word to the wise, don't touch the brunette. She's your beta's mate."

With that Kael took his exit, and every pair of eyes in the room turned towards the two girls sitting together in the back corner. Eamon started getting all possessive and overprotective. Maeve signaled for the girls to follow her out. Luckily, Eamon wasn't too busy glaring that he didn't notice the girls file past him. In fact, he pulled Jacks to his side and continued to stare down any male who dared take a look. Jacks just shook her head, and Jenna enjoyed a good laugh at Jacks's expense. Once they had followed Maeve far enough away from prying ears, she gave instructions.

"I am going to show these two to their rooms. Liam and Eamon, Kael wanted to see you in his office."

Eamon kissed Jacks's forehead and reluctantly left.

"No tongue action yet?" Jacks asked.

"Coach, we haven't even stepped on first base yet."

"You're killing me smalls!"

"That's kind of surprising actually," Maeve said.

Jenna snorted, "No it isn't, unless there was a time in high school when Jack-in-the-box wasn't Polly Prude."

"True," she said laughing. "But I wasn't referring to Jacks. Eamon is a dominant wolf they sort of take what they want. Besides, she better step it up because her mate will either stand outside her door all night, or he's sharing her bed," Maeve said grinning wickedly.

Jacks stopped walking, her face bright red, "I hope the carpet outside my room is comfortable."

Jenna and Maeve shared a knowing look. They knew that carpet would be left unattended. They walked in silence for a few minutes when Maeve abruptly stopped at the end of a hallway.

Pointing to the last door on the left, "That is Jenna's room, and Jacks's room is right across the hall, well, for now anyways."

"What do you mean for now?" Jacks asked.

"This is the area of the rooms for any unmated female who chooses to stay in the pack house."

Jenna spoke next, "But Jacks is most definitely mated."

"Yes, but she and Eamon have not completed the mate rights, and Kael is aware you probably aren't comfortable sharing a room yet."

"Man, I guess I am going to have to thank Kael," Jacks muttered.

"Why do y'all put the single ladies at the end of the earth?" Jenna asked.

"The single men are located on the complete opposite side with couples in the middle. It's our attempt at keeping the peace I guess you could say."

Jenna and Jacks continued to question Maeve, not to be rude, but out of pure curiosity. Neither Maeve nor Jacks approached Jenna's new status, but they silently hoped she would talk about it.

"So what do you think those hunky wolfies are doing right about now?" Jenna asked.

Jacks snorted and Maeve answered, "Well, I am guessing they are going to be planning all day which leaves plenty of time for us to get into trouble."

"I like the way you think. How did Jacks manage to find two of the most conniving people to befriend?" Jenna teased.

"You act like I never do anything which you both know is not true. I can be just as bad if not worse."

Maeve and Jenna proceeded to swap stories about the mischievous streak that ran through Jacks. They decided most of it stemmed from her snarky, sarcastic attitude. They eventually entered Jenna's room and sat on her bed. The trio continued to talk enjoying a "wolf free zone" according to Jenna. Maeve politely reminded her that the free zone was being invaded by a wolf and a half. Jenna wacked her with one of the frilly decorative pillows that were scattered on the bed and couch found in the room.

"Who decorated this swanky place?" Jenna asked as she threw the remaining pillows to the couch.

"Our previous alpha female I am guessing, but I am sure they've been continually tweaked over the years." Maeve answered.

"Who's alpha female right now?" Jacks asked.

"Well, Kael doesn't have a mate, and until recently neither did Eamon. So, I was the head female because my mate is third in the pack. I never really acted on my role. Kael handled pretty much everything. Lucky for me, Jacks gets to take my place once she's settled in."

Jacks blanched, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, come on. You can order the best of 'em around when you want to. You aren't some weak little flower. Believe me when I say you will have no problem leading a bunch of hormonal werewolves," Jenna deadpanned.

This had Maeve snorting and Jacks smiling. Only, Jenna needed to see laughter from Jacks as proof that she was truly alright. So she continued.

"I mean their time of the month has to be a bitch. They get all furry on top of riding that lovely emotional roller coaster ride we call PMS."

Maeve was laying down now with tears running down her face as she giggled. Jacks made the mistake of leaning to far back trying to catch her breath. She fell of the bed on to the floor. Her attempts at controlling her laughter were counterproductive for all of them since they started laughing harder. There was a knock on the door, but none of them were in any shape to acknowledge it. A moment later the door swung open and Liam, Eamon, and Kael entered. They took one look at the girls and were unsure of how to proceed. Jenna had no problems telling them what to do when she was finally able to speak.

"Eamon, pick your woman up off the floor. She has a problem falling out of beds and what not. Might want to take note of that for future reference, but I guess it works to your advantage if you like the floor. If you know what I mean," she finished with a suggestive smile.

Maeve was now gasping for air she was laughing so hard. Jacks's face was bright red, and the three boys were trying not to laugh at Jenna's candidness.

"So, who wants to fill us in on your little pow wow?" Jenna asked quickly changing the subject trying to restore order.

Jacks was thankful her friend had turned the attention away from her. She couldn't even look Eamon in the eye scared of what she might see. None of the guys seemed to want to answer Jenna while Maeve was still unable to control her giggling. Kael looked pointedly at Liam as to say "deal with your psycho woman before I unleash the alphaness." He got the message and walked over to Maeve. He pulled her up, sat down, and settled her on his lap.

"You possessive, overbearing wolf, you know I don't like when you drag me around," she said as she quickly sobered.

_Glad to see I'm not the only one, _Jacks thought.

Eamon laughed, _Well seeing that at this moment I am not being awarded the same pleasures as my friend over there, I don't think that's a fair thing to say, a ghrá._

_ You'll get over it._

_ No, probably not, but I think I will act on your friend's advice because I'm not really a fan of the floor._

Jacks face turned seventeen shades of red and maybe a shade of purple while Eamon walked towards her. Jenna had noticed the exchange, but decided to let them finish their moment before addressing it. Eamon helped Jacks stand up before dragging her to sit with him on the pillow covered couch.

"So, care to share what turned my girl fifty shades of scandalized, Eamon?" Jenna asked.

Much to Jenna's pleasure, he started to speak, but Jacks elbowed him to keep him from finishing.

"Maeve, if he likes to torment her as much as we do, I think this will work out just fine."

"Glad I received the Jenna Darlington stamp of approval," Eamon said.

"As touching as this is, we need to catch you three up on what happened during our meeting since it directly affects you," Kael said sounding worried.

Everyone understood the situation was serious and settled in for the recap. He told them they had decided to keep the fact that Jenna was a healer on a need to know basis. Before Jenna or Jacks could ask, Kael explained why. He told them it would be safer for her since a pack was stronger if it had a healer and healers were rare in the wolf world. Jacks began to see the importance her friend would play. He also explained the three of them would not leave the pack house for any reason unless he directly approved it.

"We have work." "Looks like I am going to have to cancel all of those dates I had lined up," Jacks and Jenna said simultaneously.

Kael visibly tensed at the mention of Jenna dating, but quickly recovered. This was a safety measure he was unwilling to compromise on. He also mentioned the girls would not be returning to work in the foreseeable future as they had shared an office with a potential enemy. The girls finally gave up arguing when they faced the practicality of Kael's "requests".

"Oh," Kael added as Liam and Maeve got up to leave. "There will be guards outside your doors at all times. As in around the clock. Eamon won't let anyone else stand guard outside your door, Jacks, and he wouldn't be able to handle the presence of unmated males near you. So, that leaves me and some of my more dominate mated males to guard Jenna's door. I will tell you now it will probably be me most of the time because I feel guilty asking my wolves to leave their own mates unprotected."

Jenna was a little shocked thinking about the very delectable Kael playing sentry outside her door. She wouldn't complain about how she would enjoy having some nice eye candy, but she was a little worried about how they would interact without Maeve, Liam, Eamon, or Jacks as a buffer. She decided she would play it by ear and hope for the best. _Okay, maybe not the best, _she thought. _My best case scenario with that wolf isn't exactly appropriate in this situation._

"Well, goodnight ladies and gents," Maeve said as she and Liam headed out the door. "Today's been eventful."

"Eamon, go wait by Jacks's door, we need to have a moment. Kael, go keep him company," Jenna ordered.

Eamon decided to appease his mate's feisty friend for once and followed Kael out of the room.

"I hope they don't have like super hearing," Jacks said. "We should have asked Maeve."

"Or you could ask your fluff ball through the mental thing," Jenna suggested.

"That, my snappy partner in crime, is just asking them to eavesdrop."

"I guess you are probably right, as much as I hate to admit it."

"So why exactly did you decide we need alone time?"

"Considering we were living in a testosterone free zone less than forty-eight hours ago, I think we needed a few moments to adjust to our, uh, predicament."

Jacks nodded her agreement, "Yea, this whole mate thing is a little intense. I don't know how I am going to handle facing him alone."

"You guys were alone at your parents' house."

"Exactly, we were at my parents' house and they were in the next room."

"Oh, does my little virgin want to have the sex talk?"

"Jenna, please don't joke about this you know how well I handle these situations."

"Please, please, I am begging you. Do not do the same thing you did when I left you alone in the living room with Nathan."

"Thank you for reminding me, but really, he tried to pop a feel after one dinner and the dinner wasn't even with me."

"Yes, yet another one of my failed romance attempts. Guess it is a good thing I get my own wolf so I can stop working on the dating scene."

"Speaking of your dating life, weren't you supposed to have a date with someone tomorrow?"

Jenna blanched, "Kael!"

The door flung open, and Kael stormed in, "What's wrong?"

"Am I allowed to leave to go on a date or do I have to cancel?"

"Did you really just ask me that after the whole "we are going to be guarding your door" conversation?"

"Okay, right. I will call him and cancel," Jenna muttered.

"How about Jacks gives me the number and I'll handle it," he said grinning.

Jenna visibly paled, but Jacks was happy to help, "Let me write down his number."

She handed him a piece of paper with the guy's name and number.

"Dougal Graham, how did you guys know so many wolves but have no idea they exist?"

"He's a werewolf?" Jacks asked incredulously. "How many packs are there around here?"

"He is actually a member of the pack we met today."

"So we knew two wolves?" Jacks asked. "Jenna, what if Dougal's your mate? Sláine said it could take a while for the signs to appear."

Kael coughed, "I highly doubt that. Fate wanted you to come to our pack, so I will put money on the fact that your mate is here. So I will be cancelling that date since I don't know if we can trust all of that pack."

With that Eamon opened the door, he walked over to Jacks and carried her out of the room. Kael and Jenna worked hard to not die of laughter over Jacks's empty threats. Kael took that as his cue to leave. He stationed himself directly left of Jenna's door. Jenna climbed into bed without bothering to change her clothes. She was out before her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eamon put Jacks down on her bed. He was laughing from his lively girl's threats. She seemed to calm down immediately after being set down. She kicked her shoes off and lay down on the bed. Much to Jacks's surprise, Eamon sat on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Aren't you going to join your bro in hall duty?" she teased.

"Don't push your luck, mo chroí. If I had my way, my mate would let me sit on her bed with her."

"Well, I will do you one better since I am too tired to actually sit here and talk to you. I can't have my mate sit on the floor all night especially when he is probably as tired as me."

"What would you have me do, love?"

"I think we could both comfortably fit on this bed. Well, comfortably may be a stretch."

Eamon was up before she even finished the sentence. Jacks laughed, but was inwardly cheering when he pulled her into his arms. For some reason, his touch was always what she needed and she felt like she hadn't been with him nearly enough today.

"How is Keeva?" Jacks asked, mostly to Eamon's chest.

He grinned knowing she couldn't see it, "She is doing much better since her visit with Jenna. I thought you didn't want to stay up and talk."

"Well," she yawned. "I don't. I just felt like that was an important thing to ask given the situation."

He kissed the top of her head, "Well, if you get to ask one important question, then so do I. Why did you let me sleep here?"

"In all honesty, I missed you today. To me it doesn't make sense, but I feel so empty when I don't see you, don't touch you. I decided not to waste any time I get to have with you since I didn't see you much today,

He exhaled, "I am hoping tomorrow will be less hectic, but with the way things are, I won't make any promises. Now that we both got our answers, how about we get some sleep."

Jacks snuggled up next to the huge wall otherwise known as Eamon. Eamon didn't fall asleep right away because he was too busy enjoying the feel of the one person who completed him. He eventually fell asleep truly looking forward to waking up in the morning.

Eamon woke up when he heard the door open. He immediately got up taking care not to stir Jacks. He saw five figures entering the room, so he instinctively called out to Kael. He managed to take out three of the assailant, and as he went for the fourth man he felt a needle go into his arm. He knew it was a sedative and a high dose at that. He felt the needle break off in his arm as he knocked out the fourth guy. He blacked out as he went for the fifth guy. His last coherent thought was that Kael better get to Jacks before they grabbed her.

Kael heard Eamon yell, but he could do little to help since he was busy fighting off his own group of six guys. He knocked out four before the last two managed to sedate him. The last thing he heard was a struggling Jenna and, frankly, it broke his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eamon finally came to, but he realized he had been restrained. He wasn't sure where he was and his panic level increased.

"Easy, beta, we had to restrain you because we didn't know how you would be when you finally came around," Eamon heard Brady.

"Brady, get me out of here before I break the restraints myself. I have to find Jacks," he replied frantically.

Before Brady could speak, they heard thrashing from the other side of the room. Eamon's stomach dropped when he saw Kael across the room.

"Kael, they got you too? That means Jacks is gone. How the hell did this happen? We had patrols everywhere."

Liam decided he needed to get everyone on the same page, "Kael and Eamon, we need to put together the pieces because you two ended up on the stoop with ankles and wrists tied together. Eamon, let's start with your side."

"I woke up when the door opened, and five men rushed in. I took down three of them, but as I finished off the fourth, the last man sedated me. I think the needle broke off in my arm. We—"

Liam cut him off before he could start worrying, "Kael, go."

"I was asleep in front of Jenna's door when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to see six masked figures. I took out four but the last two did the same thing to me with the sedation and the needles. I have no idea how we ended up on the porch. Did you guys check the girls' rooms for the guys we took out?"

Brady spoke up, "There was definite sign of a struggle in both rooms and in the hallway, but there were no men to be found. I am going to guess there were a lot more than eleven guys running this operation."

"Was there anything on the security cameras? What did the guys on patrol say?" Eamon asked trying to keep himself busy before he completely lost control.

"Nothing definitive on the security cameras, but we found six patrol guys knocked out," Liam said. "Kael, I need you to be ready to alpha command Eamon. Sláine, stand by with sedative."

"Hell no, Liam, do not sedate me!"

"Then I need you to show me your famous self-control because you are not going to like what I have to say at all."

"Tell me, Liam. I can handle it."

"We found a lot of blood in Jacks's room. On the security tapes, she was obviously unconscious while Jenna was not, so we ruled out a sedative."

Eamon was hanging on to his control by threads when Sláine spoke, "Eamon, try to contact her through your bond."

He tried, but the bond felt empty, "What does it mean if the bond feels empty?"

"She is probably still unconscious," she replied.

"Liam, get my phone I need to call Quinlan," Kael said

"Jacks, sweetie, please wake up," Jenna was begging her friend.

They had been thrown in a room somewhere, but Jenna had no idea where. They both had their hands and ankles tied together, so Jenna had crawled over to her very unconscious, very bloody friend. Jenna observed the already forming bruises on Jacks and the claw marks covering her skin. It was obvious her friend had taken a beating. Jenna was wishing she was the one they had beaten instead of Jacks. Her friend remained unconscious after many more attempts at stirring her. _ Alright,_ Jenna thought. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_. She decided to try and use her gift to heal Jacks, she knew it would expose her healer ability, but at this point she was willing to risk her own safety just to have Jacks open her eyes. She repeated what she had involuntarily done with Keeva and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jacks coughed, "Jenna, where are we?"

"We are in some random room in some random building. I don't exactly know where since they covered us with hoods. I still managed to see that we hiked through some forest to get here. Jacks, I am so glad you are awake. You have been out for a while. I was so scared I was going to lose you, so I healed you enough to wake you up."

"Thank you, I feel so disoriented right now. Everything happened so fast last night. They dragged Eamon away, they beat me, and then everything went black," she said as she choked on a sob.

Jenna squeezed Jacks's hands since hugging her would have been difficult, "Oh, sweets, it'll be alright. You are awake and so far they have left us alone."

"Do you think Eamon and Kael are okay?"

"I don't know, but—"

Her response was interrupted by the door flying against the wall, and in walked Garrick. The girls gasped when they realized who it was.

"Looks like our VIP is awake," he said looking at Jacks. "I guess I am glad you made it through your first visit because I'm going to enjoy doing it again and again."

Jacks coughed in pain, "Garrick, why are you doing this?"

"I guess you could say I am continuing a family tradition," he said grinning wickedly. "My uncle and my father were deeply involved in another death in your family."

"Your dad killed Finley?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Not directly, I guess I should mention my uncle is an alpha. It wasn't your boyfriend's father who helped the dissenters like Conal's pack thought. My uncle backed them, but made sure Kael's father looked guilty."

Jacks spoke up, "Why did you wait to off me? I mean we've been working together since I started at the firm."

"I needed to make sure I wasn't robbing one of my pack members of their mate. So when I found out that bastard Connors was your mate, I was ecstatic to put a plan in motion."

Jenna was revolted by the look of unabashed joy on Garrick's face. Jacks wasn't fairing much better, but it wasn't disgust turning her stomach, it was pain. _I've been a werewolf for two stinking days and I get kidnapped by some psycho path with a deadly vendetta against my mate and me. So not cool._

_ Jacks? Babe, please tell me you are okay. How are you holding up? _Jacks heard from Eamon. The utter pain in his voice tore at her heart.

_Eamon, it's Garrick. He says his uncle is an alpha, the one responsible for offing my father._

_ You didn't answer my question, but I will let Kael know. He's talking to Quinlan right now. Are you okay? Liam told me they saw you were unconscious… and that there was blood…_

_ I was unconscious until Jenna healed me. I didn't get to talk to her much because Garrick busted in, but I think she is unharmed._

_ Garrick's there now? Okay, mo chroí, I need you to focus on him. Pay attention to what he is saying. Don't tell him about our mental connection, it gives you an edge. Stay safe._

Jacks turned her attention back to the conversation going on between Jenna and Garrick. Jenna was trying to trap him in his own words. She was hoping he would slip up and reveal where they were.

"Jenna, you forget I am a lawyer too. I know all of your tricks, so get used to being in the dark. Since you two are awake, I think I will send in some friends to keep you company," he said grinning.

He left and two wolves walked in. Jenna hissed causing Jacks to look confusedly at her friend. She mouthed his name. It was Dougal. One of the wolves from their ally pack was in league against them. Jacks began to worry that Quinlan had not weeded out all of the traitors. The other wolf had a lecherous look on his face as he walked towards Jacks. The girls finally understood what sort of company Garrick intended for them to keep. Jacks had to keep her panic and her thoughts under control because otherwise Eamon would be fully aware of what was going to happen. She was so ashamed, but she was too weak to fight. She realized too late that she was having a panic attack. She hadn't been breathing and in her weakened state she blacked out.

"Jacks, no!" Jenna cried.

Her friend was about to face a very disturbed wolf, but she wasn't even awake to deal with the advances. The wolf standing over her friend slapped her face in an attempt to wake Jacks at the same time Dougal wrapped his arm around Jenna's waist. Undeterred fury streamed from Jenna. Suddenly, a surge of power went through the room and the two wolves jumped up looking for their alpha. The power increased and they were stuck standing in one place. They all waited for another wolf to walk through the door, but no one ever came. Jenna reigned in her anger and the two wolves were free to move. They immediately left.

Jenna once again crawled over to Jacks, but after one healing attempt Jenna felt spent. She repeatedly tried without success as she couldn't muster up enough energy. She fell asleep with her hand on Jacks.

Eamon was waiting for Kael to finish talking to Quinlan when he heard his mate's voice. He replied instantly and learned who was responsible for taking what was his. He knew who would pay the ultimate price. He had pulled away from her thoughts to keep from distracting her from Garrick, but when he tried to talk to her again he got the same emptiness as before. He felt himself losing control of his wolf, but Kael's steady clap on his shoulder was enough to hold him together.

"I told Quinlan everything we know, including what you shared with us. I am assuming by your worsened condition that you can no longer get your mate on the mental phone," Kael said.

"Kael, you need to give me something to do. I can't sit here any longer twiddling my freaking thumbs."

"We need to figure out what Garrick's last name is because I have no idea which alpha is his uncle."

Liam had an idea, "Why don't we call Jenna and Jacks's boss? Ask him what Garrick's last name is. I'll do it since he treats us like his little prizes."

Marshall told Liam what he wanted in the first five minutes, "We'll be in touch."

"So?" Eamon demanded.

"Duffy," Liam said followed by a string of expletives from all of them.

"We are going to have to ask more packs for help," Kael said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who else could we ask?" Liam asked.

Eamon answered, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Eamon was worried about Jacks more than before. She was in the clutches of the most ruthless pack in the world, a pack who contributed greatly to the drug wars south of the border. Their headquarters were in El Paso, so unless they flew, his mate would not be there. It should have comforted him to know she wasn't with all of the unmated males of the pack, but it didn't because now they had nowhere to start. Maeve had called Brina and William, and they were not handling the situation well. He couldn't judge because more than once did Kael have to help him keep his wolf under control.

Kael had been keeping him busy all day trying to find gaps in the pack house security since they had hit a wall trying to track down the girls. Their cell phones had been tossed and they had no idea where Garrick might have taken them. Maeve walked into Kael's office to look for her mate, but when she saw how frustrated Kael was, she started crying. She was so scared they wouldn't see Jenna and Jacks again. She had heard terrible things about the El Paso pack, and the one thing they were consistent with was that death was never easy.

"Kael, how are we going to find them?" she said between sobs.

He shook his head in defeat, "I just don't know. I am using all of my resources and have talked with the seven other packs in the U.S. Two alphas are on board with us, two refused to hear me out, and the other three are taking it under consideration."

"If Garrick is from the El Paso pack, why is he in Kentucky? Wouldn't he have to be staying somewhere?" Maeve asked.

Kael's face lit up, "Maeve, I could kiss you right now."

She looked confused, and Liam had heard, "Kael, you're my brother, but kiss my mate and we are going to have problems."

"Liam, your mate is much too smart for you. Have I ever shared that with you?"

Liam was now very confused, "No, but I assure you she enjoys reminding me. So, why is my mate a genius?"

"Garrick has to be living somewhere in Lexington since his pack is in El Paso. It may be a dead end, but it gives us somewhere to start. I would not have made that connection without Maeve's help. Liam, call Marshall and see if you can get an address. I am going to see if I can find my beta before he rips someone in half."

Kael found Eamon with Sláine who he knew had been drawn thin caring for the pack and researching what she could about healers. Now with Eamon, she was trying to keep the six wolves that had been attacked on patrol alive. Eamon was visibly furious, and the wolves on the receiving end were pale with fear. Kael wasn't happy with them either, but scaring them wasn't productive.

"Eamon, stop, I have a lead."

Eamon spun around and saw his alpha, "We do?"

"Liam is getting Garrick's address from Marshall as we speak. He is waiting for us in my office."

Kael hadn't even finished speaking before Eamon practically took off running. Much to all of their delight, Marshall had Garrick's home address and it was only an hour and a half drive. Well, if Kael drove how he really wanted to he could probably get them there in an hour.

He made good on the promise he made to himself and got them there in an hour. Liam, Eamon, and Brady accompanied him. Maeve, Adara, and Blyana had wanted to join them, but they were able to talk Blyana into staying at the pack house. Brady and Liam had been shut down quickly by their mates who were not as sensible as Blyana. Adara argued that if they needed to fight when they found the girls, then female wolves would be useful. Kael relented when he declared time spent arguing was more time the girls were in Garrick's hands.

They thought Garrick's house didn't really fit the "sadistic abductor" profile. It was a nice ranch house in an affluent neighborhood, but sadly it looked empty. The boys were intent on breaking in to get a good look around, but Adara had a better idea. She had seen the next door neighbor enter their house, so she went over and knocked on the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" an older woman asked when she opened the door.

"Hi," Adara giggled and twirled her hair. "This is really embarrassing, but I spent the night with your neighbor last night and I forgot something. Gar-Bear told me to stop by. I was wondering if you knew when he would be home."

"Hold on, let me get my husband."

She quickly went in got her husband. Adara had seen her pack mates head towards her, but she signaled for them to hide. Well, she didn't signal it, she told them via her mate's brain.

"Howdy, my wife says you were inquiring about Mr. Duffy and that you were one of the two girls he and his friends brought home last night. That's strange since we saw him loading those two up to go down to his lake house for the weekend this morning."

"Oh, he took me home because I got sick. So, he won't be back until Monday?"

"Sorry, darling', that I couldn't be more help. It's too bad you were sick. Alabama is nice this time of year since the heat's gone. You would have really enjoyed yourself."

She thanked them and waited until they had closed their door to sprint back to her cohorts. She told them everything. Eamon suggested they call Shanahan and have him find the cabin. They all agreed since Shanahan was a police officer in his life outside the pack and had a knack for finding things for his alpha. _We are so close,_ Eamon thought. He waited for a snarky response from Jacqueline, but was disappointed as the silence consumed his control.

"Kael, if Shanahan doesn't pull through…"

Kael put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Shanahan always pulls through. Don't doubt him now. For now, we need to get back and make sure the rest of our pack is safe. I know you probably won't, but we should get some sleep while we wait. We don't know what we are up against and we need to be on our game."

They all climbed back into the car and started heading home. Maeve would have complained about the ridiculous amount of time they spent in the car, but, in retrospect, it didn't seem that important. Brady didn't see things in retrospect when he berated his mate.

"Woman, pull another stunt like that and you will never leave the pack house."

"Brady, dear, I don't know what you are talking about," she feigned innocence.

"Oh, you don't remember this," he said and proceeded to imitate the hair twirling and high, giggly voice.

Eamon managed a smile while everyone else laughed. Brady still thought seeing Eamon smile was a miraculous thing. Eamon had always been serious and never outwardly expressed any emotions. He had only been with his mate for two days and he was already going soft. Adara caught her mate's thoughts and started laughing. Brady cherished his mate's laughter knowing he hadn't heard much of it since the attack. The laughter subsided and the weights on all of their shoulders return in full force.

Jenna woke up and saw Jacks was still out. Deciding that sleep was enough to refill her healing reserves, Jenna tried to revive Jacks again. It worked.

Jacks moaned, "What happened to my face?"

"Oh, sweetie, I have always wanted to tell you this, but your face has always been like that. The doctors say there is nothing that can be done," Jenna replied in a deadly serious tone.

Both girls started laughing, but quickly sobered when Jacks spoke, "Jenna, I love your sense of humor, but I remember what caused me to have a panic attack and if you don't clear it up I am going to have another one."

"Okay, sorry, you have to admit that was a good one," Jenna smiled. "Well, those two numb nuts came in and decided they wanted to pop a feel. You decided it would be a good idea to pass out, so your furry friend slapped you. I got really angry especially when Dougal put his arm around my waist. This is where, all things considered, our party got a little weird. A random push of power went through the room, so the two cowpokes jumped up and we waited for some über angry wolf to walk through the door. The power increased and our two pals were stuck and couldn't move. This calmed me down and then the power was gone. Those two ran out with their tails between their legs."

"So, they were unsuccessful in their endeavors?"

"Only you would use endeavors to explain that, and yes they were unsuccessful. Oh, you should probably check in with your actual fluffy friend."

Jacks nodded, _Eamon?_

_ Jacqueline, what happened?_

_ Are you with Sláine?_

_ No, why would I need Sláine? Tell me what happened, mo chroí._

_ She might have some insight on what happened. _She repeated what Jenna had told her. _I need you to ask Sláine if healers have any powers like that because I think she was the force to be reckoned with in that room. She hasn't made the connection and I am not going to say anything until I am sure._

_ That is probably wise. So these panic attacks, do they happen often?_

_ Not anymore, _she answered unable to hide her shame.

_A ghrá, don't be ashamed I only ask because I want to know so I can be prepared, if need be, in the future._

_ Maybe we should focus on getting us out of here first. I have a feeling Garrick is just warming up._

_ Were you aware that Garrick had a cabin?_

_ Hold on._

She heard Eamon laugh. She decided she didn't need to treat it like a phone conversation as she turned to Jenna.

"Jenny Bean, did you know Demon Spawn had a cabin?"

She smiled at their nickname for the G-man, "Yea, he hosted the company picnic to suck up to the Wicked Witch when he knew we were going to your parents' house for the weekend. Why?"

Jacks held up her hand to signal for Jenna to wait. _I asked Jenna and she said he hosted the company picnic we skipped to get brownie points with Marshall._

_ He didn't hear you ask did he? That could clue him in that we are closing in._

_ Even if he did we used the nicknames we have for them._

_ Who would've thought, your ridiculous nickname system has come in handy._

_ Watch it, cowboy, or you'll get one too._

_ You just called me cowboy. I think we passed nicknames a few exits back._

Jacks laughed and Jenna demanded to be caught up. Jacks obliged her and they both ended up laughing.

"Cowboy, Jacks? Come on we could come up with such better names."

"Oh, I know. He's a wolf, Jenna, how can we not capitalize on his puppy traits?"

They were laughing, grateful for a break from worrying about their predicament. The break was cut short when Garrick marched in. He frowned at their easy attitudes.

"I would send Dougal back in here, but he is convinced one of you is a witch, so I am going to leave with the much more rational Kerry and Etain."

"Darn, no more gossiping for us," Jenna muttered.

Garrick moved forward to slap Jenna, but stopped when she didn't cower away. He turned to look at Jacks, and Jenna's stomach dropped.

"I know I can't possibly scare Miss Darlington, but I know that I can keep her in line by inflicting pain on her partner in crime."

They all heard the deafening sound of his hand making contact with Jacks's cheek. Even the two women who had entered behind Garrick cringed. They all knew a pissed off werewolf was a strong wolf. There was a red hand on Jacks's face and she was suddenly very relieved it hadn't been a fist. Garrick walked out after issuing commands to the new sentinels. Jenna wanted to check on Jacks to see if she needed healing, but she knew it would tip off their captors. She was relieved to see Jacks was still awake, just a little shaken up, and from the looks of it conversing with her wolf.

"Must be nice to have my own furry friend," Jenna muttered.

"Oh, you have no idea," one of the other females said grinning. "Great sex."

"Did you hear that you little nun? If you hadn't been Polly Prude your world could have been rocked by great sex last night, but no."

Jacks's face was bright red. _How can she be thinking about my lack of sexual experience right now? _She thought. She heard Eamon's chuckle and felt her face get warmer. _Do you have to catch every embarrassing thought?_

_ I am not going to apologize, but that woman is right. Great sex._

_ Please, stop I am going to die of embarrassment. I apologize for being a twenty-three year old virgin. Working for Marshall didn't exactly leave me with a lot of time to date._

_ I am not complaining, but embarrassing you is in my job description._

_ Is it now?_ She was trying really hard not to laugh. _You cannot say stuff like that when I am not allowed to laugh. You're going to give away the mind connection, you big oaf._

_ Sorry, this won't help, but how did Miss Darlington find the time to expand her sexual horizons?_

_ You are right that's not helping. You can't tell anyone because it will tarnish the bad ass image she has worked so hard to build, but she is as pure as I am, well, in that sense._

Eamon started snorting, being able to laugh knowing his mate was conscious.

"Seriously, what could you possibly be laughing about right now?" Kael asked obviously annoyed as he pulled through the gate of the pack house driveway.

"Oh, the usual, Jacks and I are discussing Jenna's sex life."

Liam and Brady started laughing while their mates looked appalled, but Kael's reaction was the best. He growled. Messing with his friend has always been one of Eamon's favorite pastimes, and he knew where Jenna was regarded it was easy. Only, before anyone could approach the topic of the growl, Shanahan busted in waving what looked like a map around.

"I marked the general location on here. It was the best I could do without finding the actual address."

Everyone sobered quickly realizing they needed a plan of attack. They had no idea how many people would be with Garrick if his cabin was large enough for their company party. They also had to deal with a stubborn Adara and an angry Maeve when they told them they could not come with them. Eamon was getting annoyed and said they should be allowed to come since he didn't imagine Jacks would have the energy to walk out of their on her own. He planned on taking care of Garrick first.

"This is not something I want to involve all of the pack in since we may be facing dissent in our pack as well. We have four wolves right now, but I want at least seven. Do you think we should bring Alastar?" Kael said.

"Alastar would be good, but he may not want to leave Keeva. How about Niall? That kid is good in a fight. I would say bring Angus and Donal, but we need to leave at least one of the top six here with the pack," Eamon replied. "First, we need to talk to Sláine."

"We do?" Brady and Liam asked at the same time.

"Yea, Jacks requested we speak to her about any potential powers a healer may have. Well that is what I am getting on the old cranium."

"Liam and Brady, track down Niall, Angus, and Donal. Adara and Maeve, go get Sláine and Alastar if he is with Keeva. I will see you all in my office in no more than twenty minutes."

They all took off practically sprinting. Adara and Maeve decided it would be a good idea to race to Sláine's office.

"First," a very breathless Adara shouted between pants.

Maeve took a few deep breaths, "That's because your mate is a weirdo and finds enjoyment in your couple runs."

"Who says I don't enjoy a good run?"

Maeve snorted, "You every time you see me without your mate."

"Fine, you win, but I won the race."

Sláine cleared her throat, "May I ask why you two came flying down to my office? You aren't trying to hide from your mates again are you? Because I will not be dragged into that again."

"No worries there, we have been sent to escort you to the almighty Kael," Maeve responded.

"Does he know you call him that?" Adara asked.

Maeve grinned, "No, I have no idea how though. Everyone else knows."

Sláine stood up and started walking out of her office, "It seems that I will be escorting you two back to Kael's office instead of the other way around."

The girls got up to follow her. When they walked in, they saw Kael, Alastar, and a very frustrated looking Eamon. Maeve would have put money on it that they were arguing strategy. Brady and Liam had not yet returned with the three others.

"Alpha, may I ask why I have been summoned. Keeva should be fine, but I don't like the idea of leaving her alone with Blyana," Sláine began.

Kael nodded to Eamon who proceeded to share what Jacks had relayed to him. The woman looked as though she had heard the world was being taken over by leprechauns. She took a few minutes to collect herself, but said everyone involved with the mission would need to be made aware. They waited until the five men had entered the office and joined them around the meeting table.

"Sláine, would you like to share whatever revelation you had?" Kael asked.

"Alpha, if any of these men will not be joining you, then it is not necessary for them to know. I apologize for going against your wishes, but this is very need to know information."

"Alright, I understand," Kael said before continuing with strategy. "Alastar, we were wondering if you would be willing to leave your wife's side while she is still in Sláine's care. We understand completely if you don't want to, and this is nothing I will force you to do."

Alastar contemplated for a moment, "I have no problem with it, but I would like to speak with Keeva in person to make sure she is okay for me to leave."

Kael nodded and Alastar left to speak with his mate. Kael explained that if Alastar would stay here, then Angus, Niall, and Donal would be brought up to speed. If Alastar would join them, then Donal would be left in charge of the pack and asked to step out once Sláine started speaking. Eamon specified that he would stay for the battle strategizing. The room was tense while they waited for Alastar to return with his decision. Eamon was getting restless when he heard Jacqueline reach out to him through their bond.

_Eamon?_

_ Hello, mo chroí, how are you doing?_

_ It's been rather uneventful, and now with our new security guards I can't talk to Jenna._

_ I have to say I am relieved it has been uneventful. I know it has only been twenty minutes, but it has felt like an eternity. Granted, sitting here waiting for Alastar isn't helping matters._

_ Why are you waiting for Alastar?_

_ He went to speak with Keeva about coming with us to get you guys out._

_ Okay, firstly, you guys figured out where we are?_

_ We aren't one hundred percent positive you guy are at Garrick's cabin, but we now know where that is. So, we know where we think you are._

_ Babe, you really sure know how to reassure your maiden in distress._

_ I like when you call me babe, even if you are being unnecessarily sarcastic._

_ Whatever, my knight in furry armor, why didn't you guys send Adara or Maeve to go with Alastar? You know human walkie talkies with their men. Well, I guess they wouldn't qualify as human walkie talkies, more like wolf walkie talkie. I got it wolf talkies. It's a gold mine, we could make millions._

Eamon was able to control his laughter until Jacks threw in the part about "wolf talkies". Everyone looked at him in confusion, they were all very on edge and their highly volatile beta was laughing. Liam, however, was figuring out that the only time Eamon laughed was when Jacks was involved. Everyone knew that getting a smile out of him was a nearly impossible task.

"What did Jacks say now?" Liam asked.

"She said we should have sent Maeve or Adara with Alastar to be human walkie talkies, but she corrected herself and deemed them wolf talkies."

Everyone chuckled except for Kael who looked as if he had been hit over the head with a shovel and muttered, "That was actually a really good idea."

This had everyone laughing harder.

"Did you honestly expect anything less of Eamon's mate?" Maeve asked grinning.

It was Kael's turn to laugh, "If the time I have spent with her is any inclination to what she is going to be like for the rest of your lives, then I hope you are ready. She is about to turn your orderly little world upside down."

"You do realize she is going to run circles around you right?" Liam added. "You guys haven't seen anything yet. If she is even half the woman she was in high school, then Eamon is in for a rude awakening."

Maeve spoke up, "Remember complaining about Adara and me being stubborn?" The guys nodded. "We don't hold a candle to Jacks, and I imagine Jenna has only made her worse."

Brady noticed his beta wasn't fazed at all because he was completely aware of his stubborn mate, "You wouldn't have her any other way would you?"

"Not on my life. I imagine I would have walked over someone any less of, well, any less of Jacks."

_What has you in such a good mood? _Eamon heard through the bond.

_Believe it or not, you._

_ I thought Jenna and I were the reason for your bad mood._

_ No, the situation is the reason because I would have rather spent more time with my mate before her being abducted under my watch._

_ Okay, nope, I want you to stay in a good mood. I am assuming you are with my high school pals, so warn them that if they share any embarrassing stories without me present to correct their warped versions, then I will make it my personal mission to be able to turn furry just to extract revenge._

Eamon chuckled, _Sure thing, babe._

_ Oh no, now you are going to get stuck using that instead of whatever Irish thingies you used before. Now I will never know what they mean._

_ I could explain or I can relay your threat since Maeve is starting to talk about your awkwardness._

_ Well played, Eamon. Well played. I guess I am going to have to go with the threat._

"Maeve, I feel like it is important for me to interrupt your story to deliver Jacks's threat," Eamon said before delivering the threat verbatim.

Everyone was laughing. Sláine decided that Jacks and Jenna were going to be very important members of the pack, even with their positions in the hierarchy aside. As the laughter died down, Alastar entered the room.

"My mate has informed me she will not speak to me if I don't help in saving the girl who saved her," Alastar said.

"Donal, I ask that you go wait outside. I will send someone for you when I have finished speaking. I would wait until after battle plans are drawn up, but I think the information will influence them greatly," Slaine demanded.

Donal complied and Sláine began, "Based on the information Eamon has shared, it is safe to say Jenna is a rarity among healers. She is the first healer to have the powers of Fianna in over four centuries. The last healer with this gift was in Romania in the seventeenth century."

"Okay, what does Jenna have to do with Fionn MacCool's band of warriors?" Niall asked.

"Niall, let her finish," Kael ordered.

When Niall bowed his head in compliance to Kael's command Sláine continued, "Healers normally are endowed with the extensive healing abilities we all know of, but in my research I found out about the powers of Fianna. The powers of Fianna are gifted to healers destined to do great things outside of their medicinal roles. They provide the healer with a way to immobilize her enemy without having to do them any harm since it would go against her nature. This allows her to be a protector as well as a healer. These powers rival that of an alpha in their potency which is why they are always mated to a powerful alpha, someone to help her gain greater control of her powers. The powers have other purposes, but the only documented examples are in immobilization. So, we are going to have to play this one by ear and see what else she can do."

The room was completely silent as everyone was in shock over what Sláine had shared.

Angus recovered the most quickly, "So if Jenna isn't Kael's mate, then we are basically handing over one of the most powerful documented healers in the history of our race to another pack?"

Kael growled and Sláine answered, "Not necessarily, but in this case I would say yes since the others in our pack with alpha potential are already mated."

She looked pointedly at Eamon, Liam, and Brady. Eamon saw Kael struggling with the idea of Jenna being anyone else's mate and knew without a doubt they would be stuck with her.

"I think since Jenna was destined to be friends with my mate, then she will find her mate among our pack," Eamon said.

"Okay, enough mate talk, someone go get Donal. It's time to go over the battle plan," Kael said.

Kael began explaining the battle plan he had drawn up with to the rest of the group. He was well aware Eamon had no intention of paying attention which was unlike his usually focused beta, but he knew he would probably be mentally communicating with Jacks. _Must be nice,_ Kael thought.

Two hours later, with everyone well versed in the plan for extraction, Kael called Quinlan to tell him the situation was under control, but he couldn't disclose any details. Quinlan wasn't happy about it, but he asked Kael at least call him when they had safely retrieved Jacks. After the phone call, they climbed into one SUV knowing "a tight fit" wouldn't even begin to explain the very uncomfortable situation, especially when Jenna and Jacks joined them. No one complained because they knew they it would be obvious if two black SUVs were seen caravanning towards Garrick's cabin. They drove the three hours to Garrick's cabin with Kael driving, Eamon in the passenger's seat, and Alastar between them. In the middle row, Brady sat between Adara and Niall, and in the back row, Liam separated his mate from Angus.

"This wouldn't be so uncomfortable if you all were not large enough to have your own zip codes," they heard a female mutter.

Everyone assumed it was Maeve, but saw the shocked look on her face and a similar one on Brady's.

"I think you should stop hanging out with Maeve," Brady joked. "Or I am going to be dealing with one heck of a smart ass."

"Maeve, I think it's funny how he thinks he can tell me what to do."

Maeve and Adara made it their job to keep a light banter going as the time for battle drew nearer. The humor was undermined by the tension in the car. After three hours, conversation had stopped and everyone was left to their own worries. When Kael stopped the car, Maeve latched on to Liam's arm knowing there was always a chance he wouldn't come back. He gave her a firm kiss before pulling her into an embrace. _Tá grá agam duit_, he told his mate through their bond.

"I know. Come back safe and with my bridesmaid, please," Maeve replied.

Adara and Brady finished their goodbye and the guys started their hike to the cabin.

"God, I hope they stay in the car," Liam said running his hands through his hair.

"Come on, Liam, it's not like Jenna is with them," Brady said clapping him on the back.

Kael signaled for silence and they proceeded with their wolf-like stealth. After about fifteen minutes, they came up on the cabin.

_We are outside, mo chroí, _Eamon told Jacks.

_ Garrick knows._

"Garrick knows. We need to move now."

"Jacks, you would think the most respected pack in the world would be a little more, oh, I don't know, sly." Garrick said as he circled her.

She didn't respond, so he continued, "That means I have to end our little party sooner than I expected. I think this should do the trick."

He pulled out a needle, and Jenna asked, "Garrick, what is that?"

"I will let you know in a moment. Etaine and Kerry would you please restrain her."

He plunged the needle into a thrashing Jacks's arm, "That is a dosage of blackthorn that should knock her out in the next two hours and kill her after twelve hours. It will cause your mate immense suffering as he watches you wither away. As always, it's been a pleasure, but I am ready to return to Texas."

Jacks and Jenna sat in shock as Garrick, Etaine, and Kerry left. They heard a loud thud and saw two bodies blur pass them. There were now two wolves fighting to the death in between Jacks and Jenna. Jacks was frozen with fear, but Jenna was not having it.

"We do not have time for this. Little miss thing over there has two hours of consciousness and twelve hours of living left, so get over your puppy fight and get us out of here," Jenna said in an angry rage.

This statement seemed to give the larger of the two wolves an advantage. Jenna hoped it was Eamon funneling his rage into an attack rather than Garrick capitalizing on Eamon's distraction. They watched as the large black wolf snapped the neck of the smaller motley gray wolf. The black wolf collapsed upon his fallen opponent.

Jenna was conflicted, "Should I heal him? What if it isn't Eamon? What if I am healing Garrick? Do you know which one was Eamon?"

Her friend shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jenna scooted around the fallen wolves to her friend who collapsed against her. Jacks felt her whole world come crashing down as she watched the two wolves fight. They had assumed that it was Eamon and Garrick, but even if they were right about that, they had no idea which one was Eamon. Jacks tried again to reach out to her mate through their bond, but the silence confirmed that Eamon was at the very least unconscious. The tears streaming graduated into full on sobbing. Jenna was bearing the brunt of both of their weight unsure how to move forward.

"Where are the rest of the stubborn wolves? I will not lose my best friend. I need to get out of here and find a cure for freaking blackthorn," Jenna yelled.

She waited helplessly trying to keep a level head, but with each passing moment she watched her time with Jacks tick by. She would not make it through this healer crap without her best friend. After what seemed like an eternity, three more wolves entered. Jenna was relieved until she realized they may be in cahoots with Garrick. She let out a sigh of slight relief when one of the wolves changed back into its human form. _Liam, _she thought only a little embarrassed by his complete and utter nakedness.

"Liam, what color is Eamon's coat?"

He didn't answer but stared at the two motionless bodies on the ground.

"I need to know. I refuse to heal the black one if it is Garrick."

"You can heal the black one? I thought they were both dead," he said in a small voice.

"I can try, but I need to know if he is worth the energy," Jenna ground out.

"Do it, Jenna, its Eamon."

"Jacks, sweetie you need to let go," she said gently to her friend. "Can one of our furry friends come support her? I would ask you, but you're a little indecent," she directed towards Liam.

One of the wolves with a dark gray coat and a white star on its back sat next to Jacks to help her hold herself up. Jenna started towards the two wolves sensing very shallow breathing from Eamon. _Please, let me be able to save him. It can't be too late. She needs him even more right now. What justice would it be if they both died today? They never even got a chance,_ Jenna thought. She laid her hand on the black wolf and immediately felt how ravaged his body was with injury. She pushed all of her energy through her hand and she could almost see the different parts repairing themselves. She watched his big eyes flutter open. He shook her away and nudged her towards Jacks. She knew she needed to do something, but she didn't know what to do. She had about ten hours to figure it out.

"I don't know, Eamon. I just don't know."

Jenna had to stay strong for Jacks. She stood up, but almost fell. She had underestimated how much the healing would drain her. Within seconds, she was surrounded by six naked men.

"For the love of all things good, cover up your manly parts," she said shielding her eyes.

"Maeve and Adara our bringing us sweatpants," Brady said.

"You should sit down and rest," Kael told her his voice heavy with worry.

"Okay, sorry I am not sitting with my head any closer to all of your manhood. And I don't have time to rest."

"Why not?" Kael growled.

"I guess no one heard. Jacks is going to kick the bucket in the next ten hours if I can't find a stinking cure for blackthorn."

They heard the lone wolf whimper, and he headed over to his mate who buried her face in his coat after wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Blackthorn, are you sure?" Liam asked.

"Positive."

Maeve and Adara came in and both shouted, "Why are we talking about blackthorn?"

They were both obviously afraid. Brady said they would explain after the girls saved Jenna from their nudity. They passed out the first six pairs of pants before laying the final pair next to Jacks.

_Don't you think you should change? You know, utilize those handy sweatpants. Besides if I have another hour of consciousness, it would be great to see your face, _Jacks said to her mate.

_ Fine, I really wish I didn't have to because now you have to let go of me for a second._

_ I think we can handle a second. Please, change. I need you to change._

Eamon changed back to his human form, put on the sweatpants, and sat back down. He hauled Jacks into his lap and buried his face into her hair. _Better?_

_ Much. I'm so tired, but you can't let me fall asleep yet. Promise me that you will keep me conscious as long as possible._

_ Jacks, Jenna will fix this._

_ Eamon, please promise me._

_ I promise._

He kissed the top of her head. The rest of the group had been watching the couple. They were afraid to speak knowing nothing but a cure would ease their pain. Jenna still hadn't sat down. She started pacing while Kael watched trying to think of a way to help her. She was pacing and she couldn't have stopped the tear that escaped.

"Kael," she said swiping at her eye. "Do you think you could call Sláine and have her do some research?"

"Jenna, there is no known cure. It's the reason he chose blackthorn, but he didn't know we had a healer. A healer would be able to figure out the cure. You can do this," he replied placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I have been sitting here trying to play healer, but I got nothing. My so called gift is not doing anything to help save my best friend. I thought after thinking about it for this long I would have something."

Before he could say anything, she turned to look at Eamon and Jacks. The scene was painful to watch and it tore at Jenna's heart. Kael sent everyone else to get the car in order to afford the couple some privacy.

"Eamon, do you guys want us to wait outside?" he asked knowing if he answered yes that he would be robbing Jenna of precious time.

"Yes, please, I will call you guys back in shortly, but I want some time alone."

To his surprise, Jenna walked right out the door. He followed closely behind.

"Jacqueline, how are you doing?" Eamon said looking at his mate who now leaned against him.

"I am doing. How 'bout you big man?"

"I've been better."

"This isn't fair. I just found you and you just found me," she said as she broke into a fresh round of tears.

"M'anamchara, please don't cry. Tá grá agam duit," Eamon said pulling her closer.

"What does that mean? And what about the other two?"

"The two I usually use are "my heart" and "my love" I just said "my soul mate, please don't cry. I love you.""

Eamon felt relieved to have shared his feelings with his mate.

"I love you too. The thought of not seeing you again is more terrifying than dying."

"You are not going to die. If I have learned anything about you it is that you are strong and unreasonably stubborn. You won't go down so easily."

"Regardless, I think I should see Jenna, but you aren't going anywhere without me so call them back in."

He was about to call them back in, but remembered the reason why he wanted to be alone. He pulled his mate away from his chest and held her face. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then Eamon kissed his mate. The kiss consumed them both as they tried to memorize the feel of the other's lips.

When Eamon ended the kiss, he whispered, "You aren't killing her anymore smalls."

Jacks groaned, "You heard that?"

Eamon smiled and called Kael and Jenna back into the room. Jenna ran up to them with tears steadily flowing down her face.

"Jenny Bean, please don't cry," Jacks whispered.

"Jacks, I don't know if I can do this. What if my stupid powers aren't enough to save you? How am I supposed to live without you, especially when you survival was riding on me?"

Eamon spoke, "Jenna, you aren't going to be able to do anything to help her if you let yourself get bogged down with guilt. Do you happen to have any idea how long we have?"

"He walked out after administering the blackthorn and less than thirty seconds later two wolves came flying through the door, but I have no way of knowing what time it was."

Kael looked at his watch, "We probably have seventy-five minutes until we hit the two hour mark, but from the looks of Jacks, I think he gave her a little more than he intended."

They had all been watching Jacks and she had been hanging on to consciousness by a thread. They sat in silence knowing Jacks and Eamon were conversing mentally. Jenna was rattling her brain trying to come up with a solution. Fifteen minutes later, Jacks eyes fluttered closed and her breathing was even. One look at Eamon and anyone could see his mate had slipped into unconsciousness. He let a few tears escape listening to the last thing she had said to him over and over again. _I love you. _He stood holding Jacks and looked at their audience.

"I think we should start heading back to the pack house," he said with a strained voice as he headed out of the room.

Jenna was crying, "Kael, I don't have any idea how to help her."

He grabbed Jenna by the shoulders, "You have to let act on instinct. You haven't let yourself do this since you have been overthinking all of this. According to Sláine, you are the most powerful healer since the seventeenth century. You may be even stronger, we aren't sure, but if you can't save Jacks, then no one can."

"The most powerful healer? How does she know?"

"From the description you gave through Jacks Sláine was able to figure out you have been gifted with the powers of Fianna."

Jenna stood in shocked silence until Kael grabbed her hand to lead her to the others. She couldn't deny the electricity she felt going through her hand, but she decided it wasn't the time to dwell on it. When they caught up to everyone else, they saw the downtrodden look on the faces of all the males, and the tears coming from Adara and Maeve.

Maeve looked up and started to speak, "Jenna—"

Kael cut her off with a quick shake of his head.

"Eamon, I need to examine Jacks. Can you lie her down in one of the benches in the car?"

He reluctantly put his mate down. Only the thought of her being healed gave him the strength to part from her. Jenna put her hand on Jacks chest and she could feel the poison ravaging her friend's body. It was like watching a battle between the immune system and the poison and the poison was advancing quickly. She waited and waited for her healing powers to kick in, and when it didn't happen instantly, she started worrying. _No, _she thought. _Don't think. Go on instinct._ They waited for Jenna to say anything for another five minutes. _Golden aster, _she thought.

"Golden aster. I don't know what it is, but it is what I need."

Kael exhaled the breath he had been holding in, "Okay, we can find golden aster back at the pack house. It's a three hour drive, so we need to get going. Especially since our time frame was shot."

"Should we have someone gather the golden aster and meet us halfway?" Brady suggested.

"We can't. I have to do something when it's harvested. I am not quite sure what yet, but I know I have to harvest it. So, we really need to get going," Jenna said.

"Well, Kael it's time to bring out that famed lead foot of yours," Liam added.

"First, we need to fit eleven people into the car. Eamon will obviously have no problem holding Jacks. Liam, are you willing to ride three hours with your mate on your lap?"

Liam nodded. Liam, Maeve, Angus, and Niall climbed into the back seat since they figured having Brady and Adara share a row with Eamon would give him the most space. Kael ordered Jenna sit between Alastar and himself. For once, none of the females complained about their bossiness. Once everyone was situated, the deafeningly silent car ride began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As they pulled up to the pack house, Eamon felt his mate weakening. This pulled an anguished growl from him. Everyone had watched him struggle the two hour and forty minute car ride.

"Eamon, take her to the puppy hospital," Jenna said before the car stopped.

She started climbing over Alastar, jumped from the still slowly rolling car, and began her search for golden aster. Kael knew she didn't have the time to scour the grounds for the flower, and he wasn't comfortable letting her roam unprotected. He sent Brady, Adara, Maeve, Liam, and Alastar to accompany Eamon and to keep vigil over Jacks. Angus, Niall, and Kael would point Jenna in the right direction. The three men took off sprinting to catch up to Jenna. They quickly redirected her and she found the golden aster in no time. Jenna knelt down over the plant and her eyes began to glow eerily.

"Golden aster, serve your healer well. Serve the beings who cultivate you. Só leigheas an tar éis titim (Heal the fallen)."

The flowers floated into her waiting hands, but they were instantly replaced on the plants. Jenna turned back towards the pack house, but before she could start running, Kael scooped her up.

"Sorry, this is just faster. Hold on," he said.

They took off towards the pack house. When they reached the sick bay, Eamon was resting his head on his mate's stomach and holding her hand. Jenna asked for a vial and a syringe, and Sláine was quick to retrieve them. Jenna squeezed the flowers over the vial and said a few words. She put the glowing liquid in the syringe and walked towards Jacks.

Eamon let out another growl, "Jenna, hurry. Her heartbeat is barely there."

"Eamon, step back. Kael, he needs to be restrained for this," Jenna said quickly.

All of the males in the room moved to restrain their beta as Jenna plunged the needle into Jacks's chest. Jacks's body began contorting and pain washed over Jenna's face. The males were working hard to keep Eamon from attacking Jenna. He had shaken off everyone but Kael and Liam when Jacks's body stopped twitching. Everyone heard her breathing even out and her heartbeat strengthen. Eamon moved towards his mate and kissed her sweat covered forehead. Jenna felt relief wash through her and almost collapsed, but Kael had been there to catch her. He sat her down in a chair that was stationed next to Jacks's bed. She thanked Kael and put her head on the bed.

"Kael, wake me if anything with Eamon seems strange. I didn't heal him completely," she mumbled as exhaustion overtook her.

Jacks awoke and felt someone lying on her stomach. She looked and saw her mate and her best friend both resting on her bed. Kael was stationed in a chair by the door. Jacks coughed involuntarily and her visitors all shot up.

"Sorry, I—"

Her apology was interrupted by Eamon pulling her into a tight hug and he didn't seem like he was letting her go any time soon.

Jenna tapped him on the shoulder and cleared her throat, "Excuse me; I do believe I saved her life, and I would like to see my handy work."

Eamon relented and Jacks teased, "You didn't do a very good job. I feel like I have been hit by a train."

Jenna stuck out her tongue and the boys laughed. Kael suggested they let the others know, but Jenna and Eamon both shot him down.

"Let us have some time with her before we have a nice little town meeting in here," Jenna said.

Eamon stood up, "Jacks, can you sit up?"

She nodded and sat up. He climbed into the rather small hospital bed next to her and slid his arm behind her. Jenna was about to make fun of them, but she saw they both needed each other. Kael decided to give them some time and suggested that Jenna go to her room and get some sleep.

"Kael, is there another room I can stay in? I don't think I can stomach mine at the moment."

"You can stay in my room."

Jenna looked at Kael like he had finally jumped from the plane without his parachute.

"What?"

"You can't be serious, Kael. I won't stay in your room. I will camp out in Sláine's office first," she declared squirming.

"Jenna, calm down. My room is connected to my office which is where I will be. I am going to spend a good amount of time with Donal, and if I feel sleep is a necessity, then my desk will work for now. Go to sleep, you have done a lot of healing these past few days and I don't think Jacks is quite out of the woods yet."

Jenna finally relented. Kael put his hand on her lower back to lead her to his room.

Jacks watched Kael escort Jenna from the "puppy hospital." Eamon had decided the tiny hospital bed was big enough for the two of them since he didn't seem like he was moving anytime soon. _He takes up the whole stinkin' thing, _Jacks thought.

"I guess it's a good thing that we will have a much larger bed when we move into our room," Eamon said grinning at Jacks after catching her passing thought.

"Oh joy, more room for activities," Jacks muttered in a tone heavy with sarcasm.

Eamon started shaking with laughter, "Okay, big guy, if you are going to practically sit me on your lap, then no laughing because I'm a little sore."

The laughter died down, "Where exactly are you sore, mo chroí?"

He kept prodding until she finally answered, "Well, both sides of my face have some nice bruising if you didn't notice. My body aches from that stupid poison and the nice beating I had. Don't you dare get all super angry on me because what is done is done. I am pretty sure you took a nice beating yourself. When I saw the two motionless bodies, I—"

She choked on her words and felt the tears forming in her eyes. Eamon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. He turned her face upwards to inspect the damage. He brushed the back of his hand gently against each cheek when he saw the definite handprints that had formed. He finally leaned down and kissed her. When he started to deepen the kiss, he heard someone clear their throat. He reluctantly pulled away and saw Maeve and Liam. Maeve had tears in her eyes.

"Liam was waiting for Kael in his office, so when he told us I had to come see for myself," Maeve said.

She walked over to squeeze Jacks's hand since Eamon wasn't going to release her long enough to partake in a hug. Liam was reluctant to break up the reunion, but he knew the reason was very important.

"Eamon, Kael needs you to come down to his office. The El Paso alpha has requested a video chat."

Eamon was furious, "Does that mongrel really think I am going to walk away from my mate who less than an hour ago was on the brink of death? Well, he has another thing coming."

"He needs to see the shape you are in. It is obvious you were in a fight and the El Paso alpha wants an explanation for his nephew's death. Kael needs you to help prevent a war with their pack. Eamon, we are the stronger pack, but Kael doesn't want to put any of our pack mates in harm's way."

Eamon sighed and slowly untangled himself from his mate and walked towards Liam. He changed his mind and scooped up Jacks. She was too tired to complain about being carried, but Maeve knew Kael wouldn't be happy.

"Kael doesn't want any females present during the meeting," Maeve whispered.

"Well, that's just too freaking bad. The El Paso pack wants proof. Jacks's condition is all the proof they are going to need."

Liam decided that was probably the best course of action, but he wasn't about to admit it to his irrational beta. They all walked to Kael's office and received a glare when he saw Jacks in Eamon's arm. The other wolves in the room growled at the site of a female pack mate being so tattered. Brady told Adara that Jacks was awake and breathing through their bond. He got up to intercept her at the door knowing she had only left seconds ago. She refused to leave until she saw Jacks so Kael told her to just sit with her mate and be quiet until after the meeting. Adara complied, but she stuck her tongue out at him which brought a weak laugh from Jacks. Kael made sure everyone was situated before he flipped on the camera that would be used to communicate with the other pack. It had been decided that the neutral Bulgarian and London packs would be in on the meeting as well.

"Charles, Chavdar, thank you for joining us," Kael spoke when two of the three screens lit up. "We are just waiting for Drake and his pack to join us."

When the two alphas observed the room, their anger was almost tangible through the camera as they saw Jacks. Luckily, they kept themselves together since Drake joined the party shortly after.

"Roberts, there better be a damn good reason that my nephew isn't coming home."

"Which reason should I give you? The part where you killed Finley Conall, the part where you followed his daughter waiting to kidnap her, the part where you kidnapped her and another one of our females, the part where you beat her, or the part where you set your males on said females to "have some fun"," he added using air quotes. "Oh and don't let me forget the part where his accomplices and he sedated and tied up eight of my wolves, including myself, and the part where he gave Jacks here blackthorn."

The two neutral alphas were shocked into silent, and Drake didn't have much to say. Finally, Chavdar recovered.

"If that girl was given blackthorn, then why isn't she dead? Forgive my forwardness Connors, but your mate seems to still be breathing."

Eamon looked to Kael who nodded, "My mate was cured by our pack healer who happened to be the other kidnapped female."

"Your pack has a healer now?" Charles asked.

Kael responded, "She joined our pack the day she was kidnapped."

"Is she your mate, son?" Chavdar asked in his thick accent.

Before anyone could answer, Jacks started coughing up blood. Eamon's howl of anguish for the pain he was feeling through their bond was enough to get Jenna in the room. Brady was just about to open the door to get her when she busted in and ran to Jacks.


	9. Chapter 9

I would really appreciate reviews. I sort of took a break in posting because I wasn't really sure if people liked it. Well here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Eamon, lay her on the floor," she commanded. When he didn't move she added, "Now or I will use my stupid powers on you. Put her down, now."

Jenna laid her hand on Jacks chest and saw the bleeding in her lungs as well as in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to do because she hadn't determined the cause. She searched Jacks's seemingly lifeless body for any residual blackthorn and was relieved to find none. The only logical explanation for the internal bleeding was the beatings.

"How badly did they beat her?" Jenna asked.

No one could answer her so she continued, "The blackthorn isn't causing this. It's internal bleeding caused by the beatings Garrick and his groupies administered."

Everyone watched Jenna work for another five minutes before blood stopped spewing from Jacks. Jenna was covered in it and exhausted, so no one expected her to chew out the man watching.

"Whoever is Garrick's alpha, you better be ready to deal with finding out who else was responsible for this. Oh, and discipline those bitches, Kerry and Etain, for playing their parts so well. If you decide to protect them, you will face my wrath."

The wolves in the room with Jenna were having a hard time breathing under the wave of power she was propelling with her anger. Kael was the only one who seemed unaffected. He told himself it was his alpha status, but deep down he knew it meant something more.

"Jenna, calm down before you power surge knocks my men unconscious," he ordered.

Charles guffawed from the screen, "Her powers? She's a healer."

"She seems a little violent to be a healer. Maybe she is a wolf," Chavdar added.

"No, she has the powers of Fianna," Kael said.

Chadvar's jaw dropped, but Charles was not as old and therefore did not understand.

Kael spoke, "Chadvar, what do you know about the powers of Fianna?"

"I know from reading up on pack history over my years that it is a rare gift that has not been seen for at least three hundred years. Are you positive your healer is one of the Fianna?"

Charles interrupted Kael's response, "Will someone please explain what a healer with the powers of Fianna is?"

Kael explained leaving the three alphas thinking about the repercussions of this power.

Chadvar finally spoke, "Wait, Kael, is that healer your mate? A Fianna healer is always mate to an alpha."

"We can discuss this later Chadvar. The issue at hand isn't her mate it's my beta's mate," Kael reminded. "You two need to come to a consensus on what needs to be done in this situation."

The two alphas turned to look at a very distraught Eamon, a blood-covered Jenna, and an unconscious Jacks. They knew the El Paso pack was at fault immediately, but they knew Drake would not appreciate what they decided. He was out for vengeance for his nephew's death.

Charles spoke first, "Drake, your nephew was given a swift death, and looking at this poor girl, I think that was merciful. If he had done the same thing to a female in my pack, I can assure you he would have suffered much more. You will be held accountable if proper punishments are not dealt. The London pack stands with the Scottsboro pack."

Chadvar echoed him, "The Bulgarian pack agrees with the London pack. We also stand with the Scottsboro pack."

Drake was obviously furious, "Roberts, you know this is not over."

The screens went black one by one, and all eyes fell on the anguished Eamon who was afraid to touch his mate.

"Jenna, do you know what's wrong?" Adara asked.

She shook her head, "We need Sláine. I know I should be able to figure this out, but I haven't really recovered from my excessive power usage in healing her before."

"She would be able to pull power from her mate. Kael we need to figure out who her mate is," Brady said.

"We can worry about that later. Go get Sláine, but I need Adara to stay here. I think it's time we utilize those wolf talkies," Kael added to lighten the mood.

Brady left and Adara started fidgeting. She was still a mess when she was separated from her mate. She didn't realize how much the attempted abduction had shaken her. Liam noticed her discomfort and asked if she was alright.

"I will be better when Brady gets back," she answered. "Kael, was the El Paso pack responsible for the attempted abductions?"

"I wish I could tell you they were because I know the closure would help, but I just don't know. We are going to continue to be vigilant even though I am fairly certain that pack was responsible."

They impatiently waited for Sláine to arrive. Eamon's panic increased with each passing moment. He finally decided to reach out to his mate through their bond.

_ Mo chroí, please wake up. Babe, I need you to wake up for me. I can't lose you._

He held his eyes closed and waited for a response, but when he was left waiting. He held Jacks's hands wishing he could take her up in her arms. He was afraid moving her would cause her further injury. Sláine arrived and took one look at Jacks's motionless form and she knew they were in for a long night.

"Jenna, you need to examine her again. I know you don't think you can, but you need to stop thinking. Just do."

Jenna nodded and slowly moved towards her fallen friend. She was desperate to have her friend's eyes light up again as they bantered back and forth. Jenna once again rested her hand on Jacks's chest, but she couldn't muster enough energy to get a clear read, but instead of letting herself fret, she pushed harder.

"Kael, I need you to put your hands on my shoulders. I can pull from your alpha powers."

The alpha quickly complied with her demand. Jenna searched ever corner of her friend's motionless body, but she couldn't see anything wrong, at least for the time being.

She turned to a worried Eamon, "I don't see anything wrong, but I am guessing her body is trying to recover from all the abuse she has taken. The good news is she shouldn't be spewing blood anytime soon. The bad news is we have no idea when she is going to wake. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Everyone had been watching Eamon, and they had seen him tense up. Kael quickly ordered everyone to vacate the room since he could feel his beta's control slipping away. He knew they were about a minute away from a giant black wolf joining the party. Everyone reluctantly got up to leave afraid it may be the last time they would see the rise and fall of Jacks's chest. Only, it was not fast enough to suit Eamon's animal side. He was starting to shift into the wolf when a huge pulse of power went through the room sending all the wolves in the room, including Kael, to their knees. They were immobile, but a full out fight had been prevented as Eamon had been forced back into his human form.

"Jenna, it's safe for you to release your hold," Eamon said from his spot on the floor.

The power was quickly drawn in, and everyone turned to Jenna. Kael reached her right before she hit the ground.

"She has exhausted herself completely, so she won't be able to restrain Eamon. You all need to leave. I will contact you if anything changes I promise. I am going to put Jenna in my room, so I need Brady and Liam to bring a bed into my office for Jacks. I think at this stage it is best to keep her within a few feet of Jenna," Kael spoke.

They all moved quickly to follow his orders. Kael carried Jenna into his room and set her on his bed. He started to pull back the sheets when it registered with him that she was covered in blood. Her comfort was a constant in the back of his mind, so he decided to grab some of his clothes to put her in. He gingerly took her bloodied dress off and growled inwardly when he saw her torso covered in bruises. He slowly slid the shirt over her head and placed the shorts on the bedside table since the waist band would have sat on the bruise that ran the width of her stomach, from Dougal's arm no doubt. He worked quickly to get Jenna in bed and then returned to his office to find Jacks's unconscious form lying on a cot brought in from the medical wing. Eamon sat next to her holding her hand, obviously frustrated with his situation.

"Kael, I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"I wish there was something else I could do, and I wish we had more time to focus on this, but I need to prepare for the fight that is probably coming. Oh, and don't forget the flock of dominant wolves that are going to descend on us when word of Jenna's powers get out. Every unmated alpha will be here within the next few days, especially since Charles knows. He is a great ally, but, man, he is such a gossip," Kael responded.

Eamon nodded knowing his alpha was telling the truth. He also knew his alpha was going to need a focused beta, but, for the first time ever, Eamon wasn't sure he could provide that. He couldn't think of leaving Jacks, let alone leaving her unconscious.

"Kael, I think we should have everyone rest up tonight and then have a pack meeting in the morning, hopefully before any alphas coming knocking on our door."

Kael nodded his agreement before he realized he wasn't sure where he was going to sleep. He knew Eamon wouldn't get any sleep if Kael slept at his desk like he told Jenna he would. _My bed it is. Surely she will understand._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She didn't understand. Kael woke up when Jenna attempted to shove him out of his own bed.

"Jenna," he mumbled. "What is with you and pushing people out of beds? Maybe Jacks isn't the only one who likes the floor," he added with a lazy wink.

She was appalled and tried again to shove him out. He started laughing, and it was doing a good job of embarrassing her. He decided he should probably clear things up before she let her fury loose.

"Jenna, stop attacking me so I can explain."

"You promised you would sleep at your desk. Wait. I don't remember coming back after I helped Jacks."

"Well, you exhausted yourself saving us from a very angry Eamon. No worries though, I caught you before you hit the deck."

"Okay, so what happened after I fainted?"

"Well, I brought you in here and changed you out of your blood-covered dress—"

"You what?" she yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down before you wake the whole house. I changed you out of your dress," he pointed to the discarded garment. "I put one of my shirts on you, so you wouldn't have to sleep in your best friend's blood. Oh, and I noticed those lovely bruises on your stomach and chest. Is that from when Dougal tried to get friendly?"

"Maybe," she said a tear running down her face remembering all that happened.

Kael felt like the scum of the earth for causing her pain. He pulled her into a hug wishing he could tell her everything would be alright, but he knew the struggle had just begun. She decided not to resist his hug despite being scantily clad because she needed someone's comfort and he seemed like a good alternative since Jacks couldn't do it.

"Jenna, I wish I could tell you it's going to get better, but I need to prepare you for what is probably going to happen."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. She saw his eyes had lost their mischievous glint.

"Since Charles and Chadvar know about your powers, it is safe for us to assume every other alpha will soon be made aware. This means every unmated alpha will be arriving in the next week hoping to find a mate in you. I am going to try my best to help you through this since I can still claim you as part of my pack, but once you find your mate, you will go to his pack."

She was shocked, "I guess you should probably tell the rest of your pack what has happened since Jacks and I got here, so they don't have freak outs when a bunch of random alphas coming running through the door with their tongues hanging out of their mouths."

She surprised him with her ability to seem so nonchalant when he was fuming. He didn't like the idea of other wolves ogling her. He was really going to need Eamon to keep him in check since he knew the first unmated alpha he would have to deal with was one he could barely tolerate anyways.

"I am going to wake Eamon up so we can get ready for the meeting. Are you up to sitting with Jacks?"

"Of course," she jumped up. "But I might need some clothes, preferably after I take a shower. I need to wash of the blood and I smell gross, but it's not like B.O. I don't know how to explain it."

"It's Dougal's scent from when he had his mangy paws all over you," Kael felt himself getting angry and Jenna noticed too.

"So, can I take a shower? And do you think you could have Maeve get me some clothes from my room because I don't think I can go in there?" she asked quietly.

"My bathroom is through that door," he pointed to a sliding wooden door. "Do you want me to ask Maeve if she can find you some soap? Because otherwise you are going to be left to the mercy of my manly scented soap."

"No, just ask her to bring me some clothes or I am going to be stuck with your overly large t-shirts and shorts. I mean most men's shirts are not this long on me since I am almost six feet tall myself."

"Why would you know if other guy's shirts were shorter on you?" he asked his voice heavy with jealousy.

"Calm down, wolfy. Good boy," she smiled. "Some of my pajamas are guy's shirts and boxers I bought. I never did the whole "wear my entire boyfriends wardrobe thing" in high school. This is the first time I have worn male clothing that actually belongs to a male."

He visibly relaxed and she started walking towards the bathroom, but she stopped in her tracks.

She turned around, "Kael, why doesn't your scent," she pointed to the shirt, "bother me?"

He left the room without giving her an answer. She didn't feel the need to hide her hurt. She just climbed in the shower hoping clothes would be waiting for her when she got out. She washed her hair quickly and then scrubbed her entire body roughly. When she stopped, her skin was bright red, but she still didn't feel clean. She could barely smell Dougal, but the smell was still there. She stepped out of the bathroom in a towel to find Adara laying clothes out for her. She looked at Jenna and smiled.

"I know I'm not Maeve, but Kael said you needed clothes. Maeve and Sláine are sitting with Jacks. It was all we could do to get Eamon to go to the meeting with Kael. So thanks for getting me out of the meeting, I didn't really feel like living through all that again."

"Thanks for bringing my clothes," Jenna said trying to smile back.

Adara nodded and turned to leave, but Jenna called out to her.

"Adara, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What can you tell me about male scents?"

She looked confused, so Jenna clarified, "Dougal's scent was, is, on me and it really bothers me, but I don't remember Liam's or Eamon's bothering me."

"Oh, well, Dougal's scent was, well, intimately on you. I guess that's the best way to describe it. Like when I was attacked, the attackers scent was nauseatingly disgusting on me, but when Niall carried me to Sláine it didn't bother me at all. It's one of those weird werewolf things. Like if Brady walked in and gave you a hug to make you feel better, since he is pack and it wasn't intimate in the same sense as the way Dougal touched you, his scent wouldn't bother you."

"What category would wearing a t-shirt fall under?"

"I don't know. I can go ask around if you want."

"No, it's okay."

"If you are sure, I'll let you get dressed. I'm going to go sit with Maeve and Jacks. Come join us in Kael's office when you're done."

Jenna nodded and quickly dressed in the yoga pants and tank top Adara had provided. She was about to join her friends when she almost jumped back in the shower. She couldn't handle the nausea Dougal's scent was bringing about. She was halfway to the bathroom when she noticed the door next to it. _What's this?_ she thought. She opened it to find Kael's closet. She had a brilliant plan. She would wear one of Kael's shirts to mask the little of Dougal's scent that was left. She grabbed a comfy looking long sleeve t-shirt and was pleased to have successfully masked Dougal's scent.

When she entered Kael's office, Maeve gasped and Adara gave her a knowing look. She decided to ignore them, and went straight to Jacks.

"Has she been out this whole time?"

Maeve answered, "Yea, Eamon's been a mess."

"Is he still trying to pull her out through the bond?"

Neither girl had an answer for her, but they were ready to question her about her attire.

Maeve started, "Adara, I didn't see you bring a long sleeve shirt for Jenna."

"I didn't, and you would think she would buy clothes that actually fit her," Adara teased.

"Oh, put a lid on it. I put on Kael's shirt because I thought I was going to vomit from Dougal's scent. I just needed a way to cover it."

"So this is why you asked me if a packmate's shirt would bother you."

"Actually, I slept in one of his shirts," she corrected.

Maeve looked confused, "I thought you slept through the night. How did you end up in his shirt after you passed out?"

"Well, he, you see… He—"

"Did he change your clothes when he put you in bed?" Adara interrupted in a near shout.

Jenna nodded and covered her face, "He said he didn't want me to sleep in clothes covered in my best friend's blood. And I thought he was going to blow an aneurism when he told me he saw my bruises."

"What bruises?" Maeve and Adara asked at the same time.

Before Jenna could answer, Brady and Liam came in. They both caught the whiff of Kael's scent and instinctively looked for him.

"Why do we smell Kael?" Brady asked.

Adara smiled, "I don't know maybe you should ask Jenna."

Jenna glared at Adara and the boys quickly caught on to what they were being told. Liam couldn't have stopped the grin on his face if he had wanted to. This brought a glare from Jenna.

Maeve felt a little sorry for her, so she changed the subject.

"Is the meeting over?"

"The information part is over. Kael and Eamon were getting swamped with questions when we left them," Liam answered.

"One of you needs to take over the questioning for Eamon. I need him in here when I try to wake her. She is going to need to see his face when this works," Jenna ordered.

Liam left quickly to go trade places with Eamon. They all waited in silence while Jenna began examining Jacks. When Eamon came running into the room, he was hopeful Jacks was awake, but he quickly saw Jenna was utilizing her healing powers.

"Eamon, have you tried connecting mentally with her?" Jenna asked.

He shook his head.

_Mo chroí, can you hear me? Jenna thought maybe I could pull you out of your sleep._

He waited and her eyes still didn't flutter open. He felt hopeless. There was nothing he could do but wait, and it was killing him.

"Nothing. I got nothing," he told Jenna.

"Why can I not get anything on the stupid healer channel?" she ground out in frustration.

"Anger at others seems to push your powers, like yesterday. Maybe try getting angry," Brady suggested.

"And how do you propose I get angry?" she asked in a voice conveying her "come at me" attitude. "I got it."

Brady was about to make a break for the door when Jenna took her shirt off, but was reassured by Adara she was wearing a tank top. Adara knew as soon as the smell of Dougal hit her nose she was either going to push out a great deal of power or it would make her sick. They waited while the scent of Kael was slowly over taken and watched as Jenna squeezed her eyes shut and placed both hands on Jacks. They all hit the floor when the power pulsed through the room. She finally relented when she felt the vomit rising in her throat. She dove for the trash bin and proceeded to puke up what little was left in her stomach.


End file.
